Gundam Seed Fate
by Catsky
Summary: 7 years of peace have passed since GSD but mysterious rebels have emerged starting a new war. The main cast of GSD now have children and are renowned heroes. A girl has come to Cagalli and Athrun's family who could change the course of history. Has OC [DROPPED, very unlikely to be continued, if ever might be revised, so sorry! Thanks to all those who supported me in this!]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny does not belong to me. This is merely a fanfiction which I hope you readers will like.

Reminders: OC characters shall arise here and would most probably be the main characters. But don't worry because I'll make this awesome.. I hope. And sorry if grammar goes wrong or whatever mistakes happen! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Seven years have passed since the events of SEED Destiny. Naturals and Coordinators are now peacefully living with each other. But a few months ago, random attacks have occurred on Earth, mostly in ORB, and no one has yet to know who is responsible for these attacks. They are most certainly known for using Mobile Suit Gundams. And what everyone knows is that they have come to destroy the peace between Naturals and Coordinators.

* * *

><p><span>12:05pm, Saturday, October 12, CE 80  ORB: Luna Park

It was a sunny afternoon in Luna Park, but not that sunny. The clouds made the weather fair and the beautiful trees made the air breezy. Luna Park was built as a children's park but because of how grand it was, some would see it as a tourist spot. People would take long walks or ride their bicycles. Kids were enjoying themselves in the playground while their parents would idly chat with each other. Some couples would also take time in their dates here. The main attraction in Luna Park would be the 30 foot tall pink robot Haro that was constructed in the center of the park. Every 15 minutes it would open it's mouth for kids to enter and inside was an inflatable bouncer. And you'd hear a squeaky "Haro! Haro!" for every bounce.

"Onii-san, wait up!" A young girl of seven years old said. She had a fair complexion, layered light brown hair, with side swept bangs, that reached a few inches below her shoulders and cute auburn eyes that you'd be instantly mesmerized. She was wearing a floral dress that was just 2 inches above her knees and wore white sandals. She was calling out to her brother who suddenly sprinted toward the ice cream vendor.

_Huff huff huff!_ The girl reached her brother and grabbed his arm.

"You didn't have to run you know."

Her brother turned around and wore a cheeky smile. He had the same complexion as her sister's but with messy darker brown hair and bronze-colored eyes. He was wearing a plain blue shirt, brown knee-length shorts and white sneakers. He seemed to be the same age as hers.

"It was a good thing you know because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten the last two scoops of vanilla ice cream. Our favorite!" He handed out the ice cream cone to her sister who sighed and gave in to the sweet dessert.

They held hand in hand and strolled around the park, enjoying the day they had together and of course their tasty treat. When they both finished eating, they decided to take a seat on a bench nearby the fountain, few meters south of the huge Haro.

The girl looked up the sky then to her brother who was on her left. Her brother saw and turned around to look at her too. They stared.

"Hahahaha!" After a few seconds of their staring contest, they both chuckled. It was a weird-normal-funny thing between them.

"Onii-san, do you know what day it is today?"

"It's October 12 right?"

"Yup. You know what that means right?"

"Uh.. No. I don't have a clue."

The girl glared at her brother and punched him on his forearm.

"Ouch! What was that for? I was kidding!" The boy said. He then smiled at his sister and gave her a big hug. The girl was teary eyed because she thought her only brother forgot what made this day so special, but then appeared a big smile on her face, and hugged her brother back.

"Happy birthday to us! Happy birthday to us! Happy birthday, happy birthday.. Happy birthday to us!" The boy sang repeatedly while they still were in an embraced. His sister started to smile a little and kissed her brother on the cheek. Guess who blushed?

"Happy seventh birthday to us, Seto-onii-san!"

They decided to remain on the bench till the sun would fall. Hand in hand, they both knew how happy they were inside, how happy the other one was. Smiling at each other, staring all of a sudden at each other and laughing. They were happy just being together there and hoped for the best that they would never be apart. Today was a special day and nothing could mess it up.

Until..


	2. Chapter 1: Fate Begins

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny does not belong to me. This is merely a fanfiction which I hope you readers will like.

Reminders: OC characters shall arise here and would most probably be the main characters. But don't worry because I'll make this awesome.. I hope. And sorry if grammar goes wrong or whatever mistakes happen! E

Chapter 1

2:57pm, Saturday, October 12, CE 80 / ORB: Luna Park

Boom! The sound of an explosion!

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt! Bullets?

People looked up on the sky and saw these flying objects coming near them. They were panicking and started to run for their lives. Screams of children and women could be heard while the men would quickly usher them to safety.

A three Gundams appeared out of nowhere in Luna Park! All three Gundams were white and had green and gold streaks and had a foreign symbol on their right shoulders. They landed on the surface and started to destroy the beautiful landmark of ORB.

"Let's make this fast. We wouldn't want to disappoint the boss."

"Roger that."

"Hahaha! Look them squirm like little ants!"

As one Gundam was about to crush the Haro robot into tiny pieces, a familiar white and dark pink Gundam was zooming towards them. The white and red Gundam launched out its laser gun and aimed at the target and shoot! The target failed back and was surprise by the attack. He signaled his comrades and located where the shots came from.

"What the.. that's.."

"Strike Rouge!"

They were too late as Strike Rogue slashed the first Gundam into half causing an explosion. The second enemy Gundam attempted to shoot with his laser and the Strike Rogue was fast and ended his life as well. The third who was shocked from the split-second happening, quickly fled! The pilot of the Strike Rogue decided not to chase after the coward and decided to check for survivors.

2:55pm, Saturday, October 12, CE 80 / ORB: Luna Park

"C'mon Miwa, it's getting late." Seto got to his feet and offered a hand to his sister.

"Aww. And I thought we'd spend the whole day together here." Miwa pouted.

They started to walk towards the exit of the park till they heard the sound of people screaming, bullets firing and explosions around the place. They looked up to see Gundams about to land at the park and started to run for their lives!

"Hurry Miwa!" Seto had his sister by the hand as they continued to run. The siblings were the only ones left running toward the gates. They were near the exit when the third Gundam blocked their way. The kids stopped at their tracks, out of breath, they looked for other ways to escape but they both knew they don't have a chance when it comes to a Gundam.

"Onii-san, what do we do! I'm scared!" Miwa cried out, tears streaming down her face.

Seto grabbed her shoulders and told her, "Don't be. I'll protect you, I promise!"

"Well, well, well, look do we have here. The twins!" said the Gundam pilot. "It must be my lucky day!"

"What is he talking about?" Miwa weakly said.

"What am I talking about? You guys don't know do ya? Well, just come with me and I'll explain everything!" The Gundam was slowly approaching the two kids when he heard his comrade get attacked by a anonymous pilot.

"It's the Strike Rogue! Let's get out of he-" The second pilot was cut to his sentence as his Gundam exploded.

"Fuck. Gotta get this over with." The third Gundam rushed and grabbed Seto and fled the scene. Miwa kept on screaming her brother's name and crying as the Gundam and his brother were no where to be seen. She was left there alone and dirt smeared on her pretty face and newly pressed clothes. She didn't know what to do. In a blink of an eye, her brother vanished and it was all too confusing with what the pilot said about them coming with him to know everything. What's there to know? What was everything? She dropped to the floor with her knees as her tears streamed down her face.

Thug! Thug! Thug! Miwa looked up and saw the Strike Rogue walking towards her. It bent down and the cockpit opened revealing the Princess of ORB. She was wearing the usual pilot suit but hers had pink and green streaks. Cagalli Yula Athha removed her helmet, jumped out and walked towards the fragile girl. Miwa could only look at the princess with her puffy eyes and tear-stricken face.

"Hey, are you okay?" ask Cagalli. She smiled at the young girl and offered her hand and raised her up. Miwa didn't respond and just looked down on the ground, but Cagalli lifted her chin, still smiling.

"Were you with anyone?" Miwa nodded.

"Was it your parents? Your brother maybe?" Miwa nodded on the brother part and tears started to stream down her face again.

Cagalli hugged her and comforted her. Saying that things were going to be alright as she was here for her. As the embraced broke, Miwa looked at Cagalli and said, "I don't have any parents. My brother was all I had.. Until they took him away."

"The Gundam? Why?"

"I don't know. He said if we came with him, he'd tell us everything." _*sniffle*_

_How strange. What could there be about these kids that they would want to have? Hmmm._ Cagalli thought. "Well don't you worry. I'll take care of you, okay?"

Cagalli wiped the tears and dirt from Miwa's face. They walked towards the cockpit of Strike Rogue and got in.

*sniff* *sniff* "Cagalli-sama, where are we going?"

Cagalli smiled at her and said, "Home."


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed/Destiny does not belong to me. This is merely a fanfiction which I hope you readers will like.

Reminders: OC characters shall arise here and would most probably be the main characters. But don't worry because I'll make this awesome.. I hope. And sorry if grammar goes wrong or whatever mistakes happen! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"_.. I'll protect you, I promise!"_

_Seto hugged her tight and said quietly, "I don't know what this guy is talking about or what's going to happen from now on. Just remember that I love you and if we're ever torn apart, we'll find each other soon."_

"_Y-yeah.." Miwa broke the embrace and looked at her brother, who was also teary, and said, "I love you too, onii-san." They both meekly smiled at each other._

"_.. Gotta get out of here!" The third pilot immediately swooped up Seto in a blink of an eye and flew fast to the sky. _

"_Onii-saaaaaaan!"_

* * *

><p><em>Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! <em>Two lovely blue birds happily chirpy, welcoming the rise of the new day.

Miwa slowly opened her eyes, squinting as she saw the rays of the sun. She wiped the tears from her face. Recalling the dream she had, but it wasn't just a dream.. It was what happened yesterday. _Onii-san.. I hope you're okay_, Miwa thought. She didn't want to start crying again so she shrugged the dream off and noticed her surroundings.

She was on a king size bed, with white bed sheets, the comforter was blood red with silver floral patterns and four huge white pillows. The room was ginormous! To her left was a wooden desk – on top was a digital clock that read 8:36am – and a lamp. To the right end of the bed was another desk that had a flower vase on top and some novels. The windows, tall as the wall, had the same blood red curtains but with golden designs. Around the room was a huge wooden closet and a door south of the bed – the bathroom most probably. The walls were white but had beige-ish floral patterns and the ceilings were left un-designed.

_Wow.. _Miwa was so mesmerized by the beauty and largeness of the room. She then looked out the window. She saw the birds chirping and on a nest on top of a tree near the window. She admired the view outside as there was a beautiful garden and a patio.

She was now wearing a long sleeved white night dress and was all cleaned up. She tried to recall what happened yesterday..

"_We're near to your new home now," said Cagalli. But the girl wasn't responding. Cagalli turned around and Thud! The girl had fainted! Cagalli sped up and landed the Strike Rogue near the door to the house. She quickly got out of the cockpit and carried Miwa inside the house. She called for the maids to wash and dress the young girl up and place her in bed. Cagalli still had a lot of research to do about the girl and her brother but that'll have to wait when she wakes up. She then changed to her dark purple uniform to go back to filing those documents and of course, she had to call her husband about the recent happenings._

"Oh right. I fainted." _Sigh. _Man, were things going too fast. One second she and her brother were happily celebrating their birthday and the next, Gundams appeared and took her brother away from her. Now she's in the Princess of ORB's house. What could possibly happen next?

_Knock Knock! _Miwa turned around and saw Cagalli walking towards her. Cagalli bent one knee to the floor and patted Miwa's head and smiled at her. Miwa just looked at her with question marks around her.

"I see you're doing well."

"Not really.."

"I'm sorry about your brother. But don't worry, we'll do whatever we can to find him and those pilots, okay?"

"Mmm." Miwa avoided eye contact with Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at her with solemn eyes. "You know, you've never really told me your name yet."

Miwa looked at Cagalli, pouted, and crossed her arms. "Well you never asked!"

_(chuckle) _"You're right. So what's your name?"

"Miwa. Miwa Lancaster."

"It's nice meeting you Miwa-chan. From now on, call me Okaa-chan."

Miwa's eyes grew big with disbelief. "What?"

"That's right. I'm adopting you."

"Eh? But.. but.."

"No buts!"

Miwa, although shocked, was kinda fluttering inside. She felt this warm feeling. She was happy. She wasn't going to be alone anymore. She knew she was in the right hands. Miwa sighed in defeat.

"Cagalli-sama."

"What?"

"I don't want to call you Okaa-chan. It doesn't sound right. I mean you're my step-mom now but it's only been a day and I owe you a lot and respect you. You are the princess too you know. So I'll call you Cagalli-sama instead. Is that.. okay?"

_It's the first time she has said that much. _Cagalli thought. She smiled at her new daughter and pinched her cheek.

"Of course. Now c'mon, I'd like you to meet the rest of your new family."

* * *

><p>They went out of the room and walked through the long hallway. They then arrived in front of a huge white wooden two door that lead to the dining room. Inside the dinning room was a long dining table and on top was a beautiful crystal chandelier. There were five chairs on each side and one chair on each end of the table.<p>

There was a man with dark blue hair and green eyes sitting at the first chair on the right. He was wearing a white polo shirt and jeans. He was about to sip on his cup of coffee when he saw the ladies coming in. Miwa was hiding behind Cagalli, she was pretty much shy. Cagalli went on ahead and gave her husband a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Cagalli."

"Good morning. I'd like you to meet our new daughter." Cagalli stepped to the side that revealed a red-faced dumbfounded girl staring at Athrun's jade colored eyes with her big auburn eyes. Athrun looked at the girl then to Cagalli.

"She has the same eyes as you." Athrun smiled.

"You think so? She does remind me of myself when I was young. Then she's perfect!" Cagalli chirped. "Miwa-chan. This is your father from now on, Athrun Zala. Athrun, she's Miwa Lancaster."

Athrun bent down to the girl and held out his free arm for a handshake. Miwa obliged and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Miwa."

"I-it's nice to m-meet you too.. Athrun-sama. Please take care of me!" Miwa bowed as a sign of respect.

Athrun could only smile and ruffled her hair. He already liked the girl and hoped for a better relationship in the future. Athrun then offered Cagalli and Miwa breakfast. He helped Miwa sit beside him, while Cagalli sat on the center chair just beside Athrun. Miwa looked at her plate. There was two pieces of toast with butter and a cup of tea, she ate quietly. Cagalli looked to her left and noticed an empty chair.

"Athrun. Someone's missing you know."

"He already ate breakfast. He's at the garden with Lucas."

Cagalli was in the middle of chewing her toast when she said, "Oh sho Kiwa and Lachus are here?" _Gulp! _"Why didn't you tell me they were coming?"

"It's called a surprise, Cagalli." Athrun snickered.

"Hmph. Well you got me there." Cagalli looked at Miwa who was looking at the window, which was behind Cagalli. She thought today would be the best day to tell her brother about their new daughter. Cagalli then left the dinning room with Miwa towards the garden, Athrun followed behind.

* * *

><p>Kira and Lacus were on the patio. They sat on white vintage chairs and between them was a round table. They were talking about the recent attack in Luna Park while enjoying a cup of tea.<p>

Cagalli cried out, "Kira! Lacus!" They were just a few meters away. Kira and Lacus turned their heads to see Cagalli waving to them, Athrun and a little girl with light brown hair walking towards them. Kira waved back and smiled. When the trio reached the duo, Athrun sat beside Kira.

"So who's this pretty little girl, Cagalli-chan?" Lacus asked.

"Kira. Lacus. This is Miwa Lancaster. We adopted her just yesterday." Cagalli was wearing a cheeky smile.

Kira and Lacus were a little bit shocked and looked at each other and smiled. The more the merrier right? They welcomed their new niece.

Cagalli went near Kira and whispered to his ear, "I have a lot to talk about later." Kira nodded and took a bite of a biscuit. Lacus on the other hand was starting to get fond of Miwa.

"How old are you, Miwa-chan?"

"I just turned seven yesterday."

They whipped their heads to Miwa. Then to Cagalli. Then Cagalli to Athrun. Athrun gave the what-are-you-looking-at-me-for look.

"Why didn't you tell me, Miwa-chan? This calls for a celebration!" Cagalli dialed some numbers on her phone and asked this Carol person for a cake, balloons, and other party things.

"Well Belated Happy Birthday, Miwa-chan!" Lacus, Kira and Athrun greeted her. Miwa smiled at them and said thank you with flushed cheeks.

"Neh Kira, you guys have to stay till lunch time okay? We're going to celebrate Miwa-chan's birthday!"

"Sure Cagalli. Anything for your little girl here." smiled Kira. This made Miwa blush even more. They were so nice to her! She couldn't believe how lucky she is. But then again.. the thought of her brother saddened her. He could've been with her right now. With these wonderful people.

"Mommy mommy!" A boy cried out while running towards Cagalli. He had short spunky blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt that had a PEACE caption on the center and plaid shorts. Next to him was a boy around his age who had the same hair as Kira's but with gray eyes. He was wearing a plain purple shirt and black shorts.

"Look what I made!" The blond haired boy gave Cagalli a little bird made out of leaves and twigs. "Lucas helped me make that."

"Aww it's so cute. Thank you." Cagalli kissed the boy on the cheek. "I'd like you two to meet someone."

"Ehh who?" Lucas asked.

Cagalli motioned Miwa to come to them. "Miwa-chan, the one with brown hair is your uncle Kira's son. They look exactly alike don't you think? But he got her mom's eyes." Lucas smiled at Cagalli and then to Miwa, Miwa smiled back.

"The blond one is your new brother. He's older than you for about 5 months. His name is Cecil."

"Cecil, this is your new sister, Miwa Lancaster."

Cecil approached Miwa and patted her head. "It's nice to meet you little sister. Don't worry, big brother's going to take good care of you." He had a toothy grin on his face.

_New brother? _Miwa thought.

Lucas took Miwa's hand and the three kids ran along to play in the garden. Lucas and Cecil were bickering about whom would teach Miwa how to make animals out of leaves. Miwa laughed how silly they were.

"They're going to be best of friends, I'm sure of that." Lacus said.

"Aa." Athrun replied, looking at the fun scenery.

Cagalli then had to excuse Kira because they had something to attend to.

Or more like they had something to talk about.

* * *

><p>Note: Please review and comment! I need feedback :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Seventh Celebration

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny does not belong to me. This is merely a fanfiction which I hope you readers will like.

**Reminders: **OC characters shall arise here and would most probably be the main characters. But don't worry because I'll make this awesome.. I hope. And sorry if grammar goes wrong or whatever mistakes happen. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Around 9:15pm, Saturday, October 12, CE 80  Athha-Zala Residence

_Bzzt!_

"Carol, could you please come in my office? I'm done with these stupid documents."

"Right away."

_Bzzt!_

Cagalli was on her chair in front of her desk. On top were piles of government documents that had to be read thoroughly and signed by the end of the day or else she'll get tantrums from those old cranky council advisers. She gave a long heavy sigh and turned her chair around to the window behind her and admired the night's view. She closed her eyes and various memories engulfed her mind – the good and the bad.

_Knock knock! _Carol entered Cagalli's office.

Carol Walker, Cagalli's secretary, had blue eyes and her hair was red that was tied into a bun. She wore a black blazer, a blue blouse underneath, and a black pencil skirt. She was as tall as Cagalli, with heels though.

"Here you go. Get them away from me please!" Cagalli handed out the stacks of documents immediately.

Carol chuckled. "As always, Cagalli-sama. Don't forget your meeting on Wednesday."

"Ugh. What's it about again?" Cagalli scratched her head.

"Reconstruction of Luna Park."

"Riiiight. Okay okay."

Carol then left the office with a pile of documents on hand. But immediately another knock was heard. The door opened and in came Athrun Zala. He had just came from work at the base and was wearing the usual red uniform.

"Are you busy?" Athrun asked.

"Not at all. I just finished signing those papers. Man, do they keep on piling up my desk everyday." Cagalli stood up from her chair and hugged her husband. Athrun hugged back and kissed her on the lips.

"How was work today, Athrun?"

"Tiring actually. I had to teach a ton of rookies one by one how to use a Gundam."

"Aren't you in-charge of just supervising the facility?"

"Yes but that's exactly why they wanted me to demonstrate. It can be a pain being a hero." Athrun joked.

They continued their conversation while walking towards their bedroom. But before they did, Cagalli told Athrun to wait a moment as she went to Miwa's room. She peeked a little and saw that the little girl was still asleep. She sat beside her on the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo." Cagalli whispered.

"Is she the one you were talking about?" Athrun was just by the door when he asked. Cagalli looked at him and nodded.

They then went to proceed to their bedroom, which was just a few steps away from Miwa's room. Their bedroom was relatively the same size as Miwa's – huge! The only difference would be the design of the walls – which were gray stone in color. The window curtains were dark purple. Their bed was a tad bit bigger than Miwa's. The sheets were white but the comforter was royal blue. Cagalli then changed into a sea green silk night gown while Athrun was only wearing black striped boxers. They then both laid in bed and snuggled.

"So where do I begin?" asked Cagalli while in the arms of her husband.

"From the beginning would be nice."

Cagalli then started to tell what happened in Luna Park. She was patrolling the area near the park on her Gundam when she heard an explosion. She immediately sensed that it was another attack from those unknown rebels. When she finished them off, but unluckily one escaped, she found a little girl crying. The girl said the pilot wanted both her and her brother to come with him but the only one he was able to get was her brother.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't asked her her name and her brother's."

"And now she's going to stay with us?"

"Yup! Can we adopt her? She doesn't have any parents and her brother was all she has."

Athrun thought really hard about this. Adopting a kid was not a simple decision. But nonetheless, having a daughter wasn't that bad.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a daughter."

Cagalli looked at him and hugged him tight. "Yay! Thanks Athrun, I love you!"

Athrun asked about what the pilot said to Miwa but that was the question unanswered by Cagalli. She didn't know either. What was there about Miwa and her brother? Cagalli told Athrun she needed his help in finding more about those kids – Athrun sighed but agreed anyway because this was about his new daughter.

"You know.." Cagalli started. "I sense something about her. Like she's just like me and Kira."

"Mmm go on."

"It's strange don't you think? It's like history is repeating itself! Kira and I were separated since birth and we got adopted by different families. Our new daughter got separated with her brother and now she's adopted by us. Get what I mean, Athrun?"

Athrun nodded. "Yeah I do." _[A/N: Really Athrun? Really?]_

"I wonder what more there is to those kids. It's really getting me curious."

"Don't get too curious or your head might explode."

"Ha ha very funny."

Athrun smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek and said, "Goodnight Cagalli."

"Goodnight Athrun."

* * *

><p><span>10:52am, Sunday, October 13, CE 80  Athha-Zala Residence

Cagalli had just grabbed Kira away from the crowd and lead him a few meters away. Cagalli looked at her brother with stern eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I need your help."

"On what?"

"When I met Miwa-chan, her brother was taken away by a unknown Gundam – one of the rebels. She told me that the pilot asked them to go with him. Isn't that strange?"

"Mmm sure is. And then?"

"And then.. Of course it got me curious what's up with those kids? Right? Why would they want to have them?"

"True. So you want me to get some information huh?"

"Yes. And I have a hunch that it's scientifically involved. So could you please ask Lacus to help too? Maybe there are important information in PLANT. Like maybe in the old laboratories and such? Athrun and I will investigate here in ORB."

"Alright. I understand. You must really care for Miwa too, huh?"

"I do. She reminds me of myself you know. And us."

"Us? How so?"

"Miwa and her brother. You and me. Both of us were separated. We didn't know a thing about ourselves before. Blah blah blah. You know."

"Hahaha yeah I guess you're right." Kira looked up at the sky with his hands in his pockets. "Who would have thought we were actually twins?"

Cagalli chuckled. "And who knows what we'll find out about Miwa and her brother." Kira nodded in reply.

_Ring ring ring! _Cagalli picked up her phone and excused herself from Kira. She told Kira that it was about the birthday celebration preparation for Miwa and will be handling things for a while. Kira obliged and went back to the garden.

"What was that about, Kira?" Lacus asked, looking concerned.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get home. So, what are the kids up to now?"

Athrun pointed at them. The kids were playing rock-paper-scissors and whoever losses will get a flick on the forehead.

"That hurts!" Cecil exclaimed. His forehead was all red now because he kept on losing.

Miwa and Lucas was laughing. "You're not very good at this game, are you Cecil-sama?"

Cecil looked at Miwa dumbfounded. "Eh? Why'd you call me Cecil-sama? Aren't you my sister now?"

Miwa nodded. "Yeah but we're not related by blood you know."

"We're not?" / "You're not?"

Miwa laughed at the two boys. "I'm adopted, you dummies!" Although there was this slight pang on her chest, she continued to smile. _I'm in a great place now. There's nothing to be ashamed of._

"Ohh. Well I don't care if you're adopted! I want you to call me onii-chan." Cecil said.

"And you can just call me Lucas." added the gray eyed boy.

Miwa admired them both. They were really so nice and sweet to her. But she knew her place and she didn't want to forget that.

"Thank you, but Cecil-sama, I'll still call you Cecil-sama. And Cagalli-sama, Cagalli-sama, and Athrun-sama, Athrun-sama." Miwa politely said.

"You're so stubborn, Miwa. Hmph!" Cecil crossed his arms and pouted.

Lucas flicked Cecil on his nose. "At least you guys are siblings right?"

Cecil and Miwa looked at each other – stared rather – then suddenly laughed. Lucas was right. Cecil was happy he got Miwa as his sister. And Miwa thought so too. But then again, the thoughts of replacing her brother Seto, came through her mind.

"_.. and if we're ever torn apart, we'll find each other soon." _The last words of Seto echoed in her mind. That's right. She had faith in her brother. They'll meet again one day and they'll be together again just like old times.

* * *

><p><span>12:27pm, Sunday, October 13, CE 80  Athha-Zala Residence

An old lady reached the garden where the gang was and said, "Everyone, Cagalli-sama has requested your presence in the dining hall."

The adults nodded and said that they'll be there in a moment. Kira called out Lucas while Athrun called Cecil and Miwa.

"What's going on dad?" asked Lucas.

"You'll see."

There were already by the doors of the dining hall but paused. Lacus told Miwa to open the doors herself.

"Ehh but why?" Lacus only smiled at her. Miwa had no choice then and opened the two large doors in front of her.

When she did a big _Pop! s_ound was heard. Confetti sprinkled all over the place. The dining hall was full of balloons of different colors. There were party hats, paper plates and plastic utensils on the table, lasagna, ice cream, hotdogs and other scrumptious party food but what was most surprising was a three feet three-stacked chocolate cake with vanilla frosting that had a 7 candle lit up on top. There was also a huge red banner that had BELATED HAPPY 7th BIRTHDAY MIWA ! in white letters.

Miwa just stood there in disbelief and in complete shock. It was so well-prepared! And it's only been a couple of hours when they knew of her birthday. She'd never had a birthday celebration like this before. She remembered her 6th birthday celebration with Seto-onii-san. Seto had taken her to a cupcake store and let her choose as many as she wanted. Seto got bankrupt that day and cried while going home.

"Happy Birthday, Miwa-chan!" Cagalli went up to her and gave her a big hug.

"T-thank you so much!" Miwa couldn't stop the tears.

Cagalli wiped them away and invited everyone to the dining hall. Everyone sat down to their respective places, but Miwa was in the center and behind her was Athrun and Cagalli. In front of Miwa was the huge cake that had the candle lit.

"Make a wish, Miwa." Athrun said.

Miwa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _I wish my new family good health and more blessings. They've been really nice to me and I love them all. I wish the people who are trying to break the peace would stop whatever their doing. Lastly, I wish to see my brother Seto soon. I hope he's in good condition and his captors aren't doing anything bad to him._

Miwa opened her eyes and..

_Blow~_

Everybody clapped for her. They were all smiling and they started to sing the Happy Birthday Song to her. Miwa started to get teary eyed and she couldn't stop smiling so much. This was one of the happiest moments of her life and she'll never forget it. She said her thanks to everyone and they started eating.

When everyone was busy eating and chatting, Cagalli called for Cecil's attention. "Cecil come here for a bit."

"What is it mom?" Cagalli reached down from her pocket and showed him a small red box. She opened it and it revealed a silver necklace with a small pendant of ORB's logo – a lion faced sidewards with a flower (which was made of pink diamonds) on its mouth.

"Woaaah. Where'd you get this mom?"

"This was a gift from my dad to me when I was about your age, but I never got to wear it. I want you to give it to Miwa-chan for me."

"Why me? Can't you give it to her instead?"

"I can but I want you to give it to her. I think I've given enough to her for one day, so I want you to give her something for the first time too."

"Oh riiight. Good idea mom. Thanks!" Cecil got the box and kissed his mom on the cheek before walking towards Miwa. Cagalli looked at her son with a smile on her face.

Cecil's heart started to beat fast and his cheeks were pink. He saw Miwa enjoying her fourth slice of cake when Miwa caught him looking and smiled. _Gulp! _Cecil yanked Miwa out of her chair – "H-hey wait! – and pulled her to a corner of the room. Cecil handed out the small red box to her. Miwa looked at it and asked,

"What's this?"

"A gift. What else?" Cecil couldn't look straight to her eyes. Miwa grabbed the box and opened it. Her eyes grew big and sparkled just like the pink diamond flower inside.

"Woah. It's so beautiful, Cecil-sama. Thank you so much!"

She put her arms around Cecil's neck and hugged him tight. Cecil offered to put the necklace on her. When Miwa turned around facing Cecil, Cecil couldn't agree more that it suited her. Miwa kissed Cecil on the cheek then ran along back to her chocolate cake. Cecil was standing there with eyes wide and cupped his cheek. Oh was he blushing all right!

* * *

><p>Staring at the ceiling, Miwa was on her bed, recalling about the events that happened today. She couldn't help but feel giggly inside and smile. She wished her brother was here with her – celebrating their birthday together with Cagalli-sama's family. She imagined a scene where he was with them and how happy they looked. But it soon vanished into thin air as she knew it would never happen. Or not yet that is. She turned around, facing the digital clock and closed her eyes.<p>

_Onii-san. I miss you so much. I really wish you were by my side right now. It's only been a day but it feels like it's been forever. We were always together. I wonder how your day went today. Did they do something bad to you? I really hope not. I'm trying my best to be strong and not show my weakness to everyone here. You thought me not to be so dependent on others (but you want me to be dependent on you chuckles) so I promise I'll become stronger to find you. I'll do whatever it takes. Just hang in there._

Tears rolled down Miwa's cheeks as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Please review and comment! Tips are appreciated. And wait up for the next chapter because here's a hint: Fast forward. ;)


	5. Chapter 4: First Day

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny does not belong to me. This is merely a fanfiction which I hope you readers will like.

**Reminders: **OC characters shall arise here and would most probably be the main characters. But don't worry because I'll make this awesome.. I hope. And sorry if grammar goes wrong or whatever mistakes happen. Enjoy!

**MUST READ: **Miwa's name has been changed into Miwa A. Zala. I didn't put this in the past chapter. But I'm telling you now. I think it's reasonable since she was adopted. And remember when Cagalli and Kira had their names changed too? Hope this clarifies the name change in this chapter and future ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It's been 2 weeks since the Luna Park incident and the kidnapping of Miwa Zala's brother, Seto Lancaster. Mysteriously, since then, the random attacks from the anonymous rebels have ceased. No one is quite sure why, but the people are still weary and cautious.

Monday, October 21, CE 80 / ORB: Athha-Zala Residence

7:30AM

_Beep beep beep!_

Miwa opened her eyes and looked at the digital clock in front of her. It read 7:30AM meaning it was time to wake up and eat breakfast because today was a special day. She went to the bathroom and washed her face before going to the dining hall.

"Good morning Miwa-chan."

"Good morning Cagalli-sama, Cecil-sama."

Both Cagalli and Cecil were already seated and eating breakfast – bacon and eggs and mushroom soup. Miwa sat down beside Cecil and started eating.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Cagalli asked Miwa.

Miwa swallowed her food and said, "Mmm! I can't wait to meet new friends."

_Cling! Gulp gulp! Ahhh~_

"Done eating! I'm going to change for school now!" Cecil immediately dashed off to his bedroom.

Cagalli and Miwa were quiet and just blinked.

"He must be more excited than you are, Miwa-chan." Cagalli smirked.

"I guess so. Hmm. I wonder what the other kids are there like."

"Don't worry. I bet you'll get along just fine."

After finishing her breakfast, Miwa excused herself to take a bath and change into her uniform. Her uniform was composed of a white button up blouse – on the left breast was the school's logo – tucked in a pleated navy skirt, wore a navy blue bow tie, white ankle socks and black leather shoes. She then wore her Aunt Lacus' birthday present to her – a baby pink headband with a little dark pink haro chip. Miwa grabbed her school backpack and lunchbox then went out. Cagalli and Cecil were already waiting for her by the car, a black limousine. They both complimented how the uniform suited Miwa so much. Cecil on the other hand was wearing a white button up polo – which had a front pocket on the left breast where the school's logo was embedded, navy blue shorts, white ankle socks and black leather shoes.

The three of them went inside the limousine and after 10 minutes, they arrived at Archangel Academy. Archangel Academy was named after the Archangel battleship and was established by Cagalli Yula Athha in honor of the heroes who fought in the war. There was a path leading to the entrance of the school, at the center was a bronze statue of the late Chief Representative of ORB, Uzumi Nara Athha. On top of the front building was the logo of Archangel Academy – ORB's lion logo facing the left with white and red feathered wings spread out.

Since it was Miwa's first day of school, she was excused for a while and Cagalli wanted to do the honor of showing her around. Cecil went on ahead to his classroom and meet up with his best friend, Lucas C. Yamato.

Miwa was so amazed of how grand her new school was. It was so huge – everything was huge. The architecture was made beautifully. The greenery was lush and it made the air clean. Cagalli explained that Archangel Academy had three main buildings. On the far left was the pre-school building, the middle was the grade school building and the far right was the high school building.

They roamed around to see the facilities. There was a basketball gym, soccer field, ten tennis and badminton courts, a track and field, a dojo for martial arts, archery, and fencing, an olympic swimming pool and a kiddie pool. Cagalli then brought her to the cafetorium. It had at least more then 30 stalls of food and drinks. After the tour was over, Cagalli brought Miwa to her classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>ROOM 1-A<strong>

"You ready?" Cagalli asked. They were just outside the classroom door.

_Gulp! _

"A-a.."

"Okay then. Here we go."

Cagalli turned the door and opened the door. The teacher stopped her tracks and greeted Cagalli a good morning. The students stood up to greet her too.

"Good morning, Cagalli-sama."

"Good morning everyone. Please sit down." Cagalli stood in front of the class as Miwa was behind her.

"Today you guys have a new classmate." Cagalli put Miwa in front of her. "Her name is Miwa Athha Zala. Please take good care of her, okay?"

"Yes, Cagalli-sama." The students started whispering though as they heard her last name.

"Then I'll be going then. Be good students." Cagalli patted Miwa's head and reassured her daughter that her first day's going to be just fine. Miwa nodded. When the current Chief Representative of ORB left the room, the teacher urged Miwa to reintroduce herself to the class. Miwa looked at her new classmates with pink cheeks.

"G-good morning! I'm Miwa Zala. Please take care of me from now on." Miwa made a small bow.

"Hello Miwa-chan. You may take your seat there by the window." The teacher then resumed her lecture and was writing down notes on the blackboard. Miwa shyly walked down towards her seat which was at the far end of the classroom. She had around 20 new classmates. She quietly sat down and put her backpack down and looked around the classroom. By the middle was a familiar boy with spiky brown hair with his face down sleeping. It looked like Lucas.

"I guess you've spotted Lucas."

Miwa whipped her head to see Cecil as her seatmate.

"Cecil-sama! Why didn't you tell me we're classmates?" Miwa glared at him.

"Surprise!" Cecil grinned at her. "It wouldn't be an awesome first day without me surprising you now wouldn't it?"

"Hmph. Whatever." Miwa then looked back at the teacher who was reading some quotes from a book. What subject was it right now? She opened her backpack and took out the schedule she was given.

MONDAY

8:30 – 9:00AM [Language]

9:00 – 9:30AM [Math]

9:30 – 10:00AM [Recess]

10:00 – 10:30AM [Science]

10:30 – 11:00AM [Arts]

11:00 – 11:30PM [Lunch]

11:30 – 12:00PM [Music]

12:00 – 12:30PM [History]

She checked the clock on top of the blackboard – exactly 9:00AM. Time for Mathematics.

_Ring ring ring! _The school bell rang. Signaling that the next subject was about to start. Cecil groaned in his seat. He must've hated Math. Lucas on the other hand woke up from his slumber with drool on his mouth. He looked so groggy and his hair was messy. Their math teacher came and math class started.

_Hmm.. So I add these two first because they're in a parenthesis. Then subtract it by 17.. The answer is 4! _

Miwa happily answered the seatwork they were given by their teacher. It was 10 items long that was all about addition and subtraction. I guess Miwa's strong point was Mathematics. Miwa took a peak at her seatmate who was still answering. He scratched his nose then erased some writings then wrote an equation again. Miwa smiled at him then went back to work. Lucas on the other hand was sleeping again but the teacher didn't mind because he was already finished.

_He must be really smart, huh.. _

After 10 minutes the teacher asked them to pass their papers and they may leave for recess.

Miwa and Cecil got their lunchboxes and went up to Lucas who had just woken up and was scratching his head, wondering what's happening. Cecil poked his head.

"It's recess you dummy." Miwa chuckled at Lucas.

"Hrmm oh. Okay wait just a sec."

When Lucas got his lunchbox, the trio went to the garden at the back of the grade school building. They sat beneath a tree's shade. When they opened their lunches, a silver haired boy with metallic blue eyes and a blonde girl with brown eyes sat with them. Miwa was confused who they were.

"Miwa, this is Zack Joule and this one here is Lilly Elsman. Zack, Lilly, this is Miwa. She's my new sister."

Zack and Lilly looked at each other wondering how could that be. But nonetheless they welcomed their new friend to the group. Cecil told Miwa about their parents being close friends and how they all became friends too. Zack joined in telling the stories of his dad, Yzak Joule, of how competitive he once was with their father, Athrun Zala, but they were best of friends. Lilly nudged Lucas who was busy eating his onigiri, whispered how Miwa became Cecil's sister.

"Why don't chu ash her yourshelf?"

"Mou.. It might hurt her feelings."

"What'll hurt my feelings?" Miwa heard.

Lilly scratched her head. "He he.. I was just wondering how you and Cecil got to siblings."

"Ohh. Well uh.." Miwa started.

"She was adopted. Does it matter?" Cecil interrupted. "I don't care how she became my sister. Blood related or not, she's MY sister." Cecil looked at Miwa with determined eyes. Miwa was touched.

"Ohh I see. Sorry Miwa-chan." Lilly gave her a hug.

"It's alright, Lilly." The girls smiled at each other.

It was sort of a sensitive topic – how Miwa got into the family – but day by day she's trying her best to withstand the trials that come ahead. She promised her brother she'd be stronger in order to bring them back together. But when Miwa heard Lilly asking Lucas about her origin, her heart skipped a beat. _What if they don't accept me? What if they think I don't belong here? _Those thoughts surrounded her mind. But these people who have come to accept her made it possible for her to stop being so negative. They made her do her best to live and achieve her goals.

"Soooo.. We got 5 more minutes left and you guys haven't finished your food. Mind if I take a bite?" Lucas said.

"NO!" The rest said in unison.

_Ring ring ring! _It was already 9:55AM. The bell signaled that recess was almost over and they had to go back to class. Zack and Lilly waved goodbye and went back to class. They were actually classmates. Their classroom was 1-C, just two doors behind 1-A. Miwa, Cecil, and Lucas had their free hands locked together while going back to class. What a strong bond they had already.

* * *

><p><span>10:30AM<span>

It was time for Arts class. Their teacher asked them to line up into two straight lines. One for the girls and one for the boys. They then went pass a long hallway, turned right, then up the stairs and reached the Arts and Designs Room. It was a facility made just for Arts class. Inside were two separate long tables, stools were on the side. The boys were seated on the left table while the girls on the right. Their art teacher handed out to each student a pencil, eraser, crayons, and a white paper.

"Okay class listen up. Today we're going to draw a memory." Their teacher said.

"What do you mean, Miss?" A red haired girl with green eyes asked.

"You can draw whatever you like as long as it's a memory you have. Like maybe your birthday or recess time a while ago. Happy or sad, it doesn't matter as long as it's something you remember and you want to express it by drawing."

The class went _Oh~_

"I guess everyone understands the instructions? Don't forget to color your drawings. You may start."

Miwa started drawing the last time she was with her brother Seto. It was on October 12 in Luna Park. Before the attack, they were sitting on a bench, eating their vanilla ice cream cones. They had their hands locked together and they enjoyed looking at the beautiful afternoon sky. She started coloring the sky when someone scribbled using a black crayon all over her drawing. Miwa looked next to her to see a black haired girl with purple eyes, acting as if she wasn't behind all this.

"What did you do that for?" Miwa glared at the girl.

The girl turned around and said, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You're the one who did this!" Miwa shoved her drawing to the girl's face, showing her what she had done.

"Prove it!" The girl stuck her tongue out.

"Who else could've done it? You're right next to me and you have that black crayon in your hand."

The black haired girl glared at Miwa and poked her chest.

"Look here little girl. I'm the boss around here and whoever tries to steal away MY Cecil is going to pay for it. So if I were you, don't get too close to him."

The girl then left and seated farther away from Miwa. She started whispering something to the other girls and they gave her looks.

Miwa was infuriated inside, gave a big sigh to release the anger and scoffed things off. What was the point of having to deal with those kind of girls? And what was she saying that Cecil was hers? Miwa shrugged it off and continued coloring her drawing even though it had been sabotaged by that purple eyed monster.

After 10 minutes the bell rang and the teacher instructed first the girls to give the materials back and their drawings. When Miwa gave her hers, the black haired girl intentionally bumped against her and said, "Watch it!" then rolled her eyes.

_What's wrong with that girl? I've done nothing wrong! Jeez. _

The teacher told them they could go back to their classrooms for lunch. Miwa stayed behind to wait for Cecil and Lucas. When they got out of the Arts and Designs Room, Miwa talked about what just happened with her and the black haired girl. Lucas asked if Miwa was okay, Miwa nodded in reply.

"Her name's Maria Hawke Asuka. She's got this huge crush on your brother right here." Lucas smirked while pointing his thumb to Cecil.

"I don't like her at all. She's so annoying! And I hate her even more for doing that to you, Miwa."

"Hmm. It's alright. I'm sure it'll pass." Miwa smiled at the boys to reassure them she's just fine.

They got back to their classroom, got their lunch boxes and went to their usual eating spot by the garden to meet up with Zack and Lilly. When they met up and sat down to eat lunch, Lucas told Zack and Lilly about what happened in their Arts class. Zack and Lilly both agreed that Maria Asuka was an annoying brat and told Miwa to stay away from her. They told Miwa to be careful because Maria's parents are friends of theirs, so there's a chance they'll be meeting outside of school. Miwa groaned knowing this.

"I'll protect you Miwa, remember?" Cecil said.

"Yeah." Miwa smiled at her brother.

"That's right. If ever that Maria Asuka tries to do something again, let us know, we'll be there for you." Zack added while the rest nodded.

It seems that Maria Asuka is a big threat to the gang. Well it's true, who knows what she could do? She was pretty serious about Cecil being hers and Miwa should back off. Kids these days.

* * *

><p>The bell rang at 12:30PM. Dismissal time for the grade schoolers! Cecil and Miwa waved good bye to Lucas, Zack and Lilly. When the siblings were waiting outside for the black limousine, a black Luxorini <em>[AN: Made-up car. Imagine a super high-tech futuristic Lamborghini]_ stopped in front of them. The windows rolled down and revealed a familiar figure.

"Dad!" / "Athrun-sama!"

Yup. It was Athrun Zala. Cagalli urged him to pick the children up especially because it was their daughter's first day of school. He had to be a part of it.

"Hey kiddos." Athrun smiled at them and asked them to get in the backseat. Athrun started driving then when he stopped the car by the stoplight, he remembered he forgot something in the base. He asked the kids if it was okay to go there first to get it. Miwa and Cecil nodded in reply.

After 20 minutes they arrived at the base. Athrun allowed the kids to stay in the lobby first while he got the thing he forgot. When their dad was left, Cecil grabbed Miwa's hand and led her to the different facilities in the base.

"C-Cecil-sama! What are you doing? We might get in trouble."

"Don't worry. I've been here."

They stopped outside the shooting range room. There were five trainees shooting at their targets, trying to hit on the marks. Miwa found it cool that most of them were able to do it perfectly. Cecil then dragged her to the sparring room. Luckily, a session of martial arts lesson was being held. They saw two people on the center trying to take each other down. Then they went to the Gundam base. They were in Sector 4 of the base. It's where they train the beginners how to use a Gundam. Miwa was in awe as she saw the Gundams upclose and personal. She felt like she wanted to be just like the people here. She wanted to learn how to use a gun, martial arts and how to become a Gundam pilot.

"Well look do we have here."

Cecil and Miwa looked behind to see their Uncle Kira smiling at them.

"Uh.. Hi?" _Sweat drop!_

"Does your dad know you guys are loitering around here?"

"No. He told us to wait in the lobby but I wanted to show Miwa around the base."

"I see. Well I think you've showed Miwa enough. Did you enjoy your first day of school, Miwa-chan?"

"Yes, Kira-sama. And I enjoyed the tour Cecil-sama gave to me here." Miwa giggled.

"That's nice. Let's go back to the lobby now, shall we?"

Kira had Cecil in his left hand while Miwa on the right. Together they went back to the lobby. When the door slid open, they saw Athrun asking the receptionist where the kids went. He was obviously worried.

"They're right here, Athrun." Kira smirked.

Athrun whipped his head to see his two kids a-o-kay. He sighed in relief.

"Sorry Dad! I just showed Miwa around the base." Cecil hugged his dad.

"You could've told me you wanted to. Don't do that again or I'll get a heart attack."

Miwa and Kira laughed at the seen. Athrun thanked Kira for finding them and bid their good byes. Cecil asked what his dad forgot in the base, Athrun said it was an important document that had to be signed by their mother later. _Ohh~_

"So Miwa-chan, How was your first day of school?" Athrun looked at the rear view mirror to look at Miwa.

"It was great. I gained new friends like Zack-kun and Lilly-chan. But in Arts class, there was this girl who ruined my drawing. She told me I had to stay away from Cecil-sama." Miwa pouted and crossed her arms.

"Let me guess, Maria-chan?"

"Yup! How'd you know Dad?"

"Didn't you tell me she was obsessed with you before? Like last year when we visited them."

"Hmm. I really don't like her. She's bullying Miwa now. Daaad, do something!"

"Cecil-sama, I'm fine! It's okay Athrun-sama."

Athrun laughed at them. They were being so cute. Kids these days indeed.

"Don't worry you two. Just tell me if she ever does anything serious. I'll tell her parents right away." smiled Athrun.

* * *

><p><span>Dinner Time<span>

Cagalli was in the center while Athrun sat beside her on the right. Cecil and Miwa were on the left side of the table. Cagalli had asked how'd Miwa's day go. Miwa told the same thing as she told Athrun. Cagalli said she also disliked that Maria girl for being a brat. She said Maria must've really got Shinn's genes. Cagalli and Athrun laughed – they knew Shinn all too well.

Miwa, while chewing her piece of fish fillet, was recalling the things she saw in the base. She wanted to tell her new parents about wanting to join the people there. She swallowed her food and decided to tell Cagalli later.

Athrun left as soon as he was done because he needed to pack for PLANT tomorrow night. Cecil on the other hand rushed out to play video games. This was the perfect opportunity to tell Cagalli that Miwa wanted to become a Gundam pilot.

"Cagalli-sama.." Miwa started. "I want to become a Gundam pilot."

Cagalli was taken back. "You're too young to be using a Gundam, Miwa-chan."

"Then what about martial arts? I don't know. I just want to be stronger."

"Stronger for what?"

"To save my brother."

"I see.. Well. To tell you the truth, Cecil has been training since he was five years old to become a Gundam pilot."

"Woah really? I've never noticed."

"Athrun trains him, that's why. I'll talk to Athrun later about it. It makes me happy that you'll so determined, Miwa-chan. You remind me of me." Cagalli smiled.

Miwa continued to tell Cagalli about her experience in the base. She said when she was watching the people in the shooting range, she wanted to try handling a gun too. And seeing the martial artists sparring, it was so cool how fast they moved. The Gundam base was the most special part of her experience. She had never seen so many Gundams in one place. She saw this one trainee trying to maneuver his Gundam and shoot beams immediately. It failed though. She couldn't stop blabbering about being a Gundam pilot. Cagalli wanted to help Miwa become what she dreamed of and for Miwa, she'll help her all through out.

* * *

><p>"<em>Argh! No! Please stop!" Seto was strapped down to a table. Scientists were experimenting on him. One scientist injected something on his arm and Seto slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.<em>

_Huff huff huff! Seto was running through a long hall way. He was only wearing a hospital gown. He had scratches and scars throughout his body. Seto reached a door and when he opened it, armed men grabbed him and dragged him toward his cell. _

"_Let me out!" Tears were screaming down his face. "Miwa.. save me!"_

"_Save me, Miwa!"_

Miwa's eyes open wide. She was crying and sweating. It was a dream. A nightmare. The first since Seto was separated from her. What could this mean? Could that be what they were doing to her brother? She couldn't stop the tears. It was too painful. She couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to go to someone's room.

_Click! Creeeaak.._

Miwa went to her brother's room. The light hit Cecil's eyes and woke him up.

"Ugh.." He looked to see Miwa standing by his door. "What is it Miwa?"

"Can I sleep beside you tonight? I can't go back to sleep. I had a bad dream." _Sniff!_

"Sure. Come here."

Miwa went up to Cecil's bed and went under the sheets. She snuggled closed to Cecil and they were facing each other. Cecil noticed she had just been crying and wipe her cheeks.

"It's okay. I'm here for you." Cecil whispered then he smiled at her.

Miwa smiled back and slowly her eyes drooped down and she fell asleep. Cecil noticed how peaceful she looked. He kissed Miwa on the cheeks and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Review please! Tell me what you think. Check my profile daily for updates on Gundam Seed Fate. I'll be updating you guys as much as possible for the next chapters to come. The next chapter is VERY important. Blast from the past! Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 5: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny does not belong to me. This is merely a fanfiction.

**Reminders: **OC characters shall arise here and would most probably be the main characters. But don't worry because I'll make this awesome.. I hope. And sorry if grammar goes wrong or whatever mistakes happen. Enjoy!

**MUST READ: **Miwa's name has been changed into Miwa A. Zala. I think it's reasonable since she was adopted. And remember when Cagalli and Kira had their names changed too? Hope this clarifies the name change in Chapter 4, Chapter 5, and future ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"_In Cosmic Era 15, the highly respected man named George Glenn announced the shocking news that he was the first Coordinator, being born following a genetic manipulation procedure, resulting in a human "engineered" to be better._

_The genetic modifications that create a Coordinator had to be performed in the earliest stages of embryonic development. The Coordinator embryo was then reinserted back into its mother for gestation._

_Those who were born naturally - that is, without this procedure - became known as "Naturals". _

_For many years, after George Glenn's revelation, Coordinators remained illegal. When the ban was repealed, in the CE 30's, the Coordinator boom started and lasted until the CE 50's. Following the rapid and widespread diffusion of Coordinators, major social unrest followed, throwing the world into chaos. Many Naturals started to oppose the Coordinators out of jealousy for their abilities and ethics, stating that they were created unnaturally. Anti-Coordinator pressure groups, such as Blue Cosmos, began labeling Coordinators as unhuman and declaring they had to be wiped out "for a blue and pure world". _

_As the major political blocs began building the space colonies, known as PLANTs, these gradually became a new home for Coordinators. The Naturals intended to make the Earth their exclusive domain, although it was not uncommon to find Coordinators and Naturals living peacefully together in nations such as the Orb Union. _

_By the mid-50's, the situation had deteriorated to the point that Blue Cosmos people were in positions of power across the Atlantic Federation, and Coordinators had largely retreated to either neutral nations like the Orb Union or into space in PLANT, where they were more than welcome. _

_A derogative term among Naturals for Coordinators is "Patchworker", a reference to their "patchwork" DNA. _

_As of CE 71, Coordinators were becoming increasingly sterile because they didn't have the genetic input which Naturals possess because they were meant to marry and breed with Naturals. Additionally, the sterile situation only happened to the 3rd-generation Coordinators. Though ZAFT scientists were busy working on a solution, there is no known cure as of the present date. _

_Another potential flaw to Coordinators is that there is a discrepancy between how a Coordinator fetus is intended to develop and how the child really turns out. In many cases unwanted genetic traits would appear in the baby, arguably due to the inability of the mother's womb to pose as an adequate environment to support the genetic modifications. _

_In the early 50's, a renowned scientist, Professor Ulen Hibiki, proposed the usage of an artificial womb to circumvent the natural womb's shortcomings. The project was funded by Mu La Flaga's father, Al Da Flaga, who wanted to clone himself. Many "prototypes" failed, including Canard Pars, the only one known to have survived, before the last and successful Ultimate Coordinator, Hibiki's son Kira Yamato, was born in May 18, CE 55."_

* * *

><p><span>9 YEARS AGO  CE 71

News had spread in PLANTs that Kira Yamato is the only surviving Ultimate Coordinator and that his twin sister is Cagalli Yula Athha, daughter of the Chief Representative of ORB Union and a Natural.

Ultimate Coordinator Project Scientists or UCPS, a group of scientists that were under Ulen Hibiki, were alarmed by the news. They thought that the babies Hibiki had been experimenting were killed with the rest of Hibiki's team. UCPS was consisted of Coordinators that up till now, detest the Naturals. Now that they've known that Hibiki's project was a success, they decided on making another Ultimate Coordinator.

* * *

><p><span>CE 72<span>

UCPS held their experiments in a secret laboratory in ORB Union. They've concluded that making their projects in PLANTs would easily be detected as they had decided to keep this a secret from the world.

Kouji Lancaster, the lead scientist of UCPS, had short dark brown hair and bronze eyes. When he knew his wife, Eura Lancaster (long light brown hair and auburn eyes), was pregnant with fraternal twins, he decided that this was the perfect opportunity to start the Ultimate Coordinator Renewal Project. He only chose the male of the twins for the experiment.

* * *

><p><span>CE 73<span>

The twins were born. The results of creating the Ultimate Coordinator was a success. But because they had to keep this a secret from the government, Kouji Lancaster had given his children to an orphanage, even though Eura was against all of Kouji's plans. Eura Lancaster eventually died of depression and illness. Kouji and his team continued to work on various experiments that would enhance his son, an Ultimate Coordinator. All their plans however failed as a one of their chemical experiments had gone wrong and caused a massive explosion. Everyone died in the lab and the lab was abandoned and left hidden in the depths of ORB.

* * *

><p><span>CE 73  ORB: Local Orphanage

Alla Eon Cran was the caretaker of the local orphanage in ORB. She had a stout figure and was 52 years old with curly purple hair and gray eyes. She had recently received a pair of fraternal twins from a man named Kouji Lancaster. Kouji had instructed her that he'll be visiting the baby boy often while the baby girl can be up for adoption. Alla never put the baby girl for adoption because she knew that the twins had the right to be together.

One day, a lady came to the orphanage claiming to be the mother of the twins. She was pretty with long brown hair but looked pale. She just wanted to see her children one last time, so Alla obliged. The woman introduced herself as Eura Lancaster. She told Alla that her husband took her kids away from her. He wanted to make her son a monster.

"A monster? He looks perfectly fine, your son."

Eura didn't reply. She had her twins by her arms and they were peacefully sleeping. Eura smiled as she was finally able to see her children.

_Seto.. Miwa.. I love you both. _

Eura kissed her children on the cheek and slightly hugged them for the last time. She wiped away her tears and bowed at Alla, thanking her for the time. She said this was the last time she'll see her kids and told her to not tell anything about their parents when they grow up. Alla gave her word. When Eura was almost out of sight, Alla said,

"I'll take care of them! Don't worry!"

Eura looked back at her and smiled. Eura's smiled was a true smile. She was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Origin of Coordinators article from Gundam Wiki. I don't own it. This chapter is all about the past. It's short but it definitely adds spark to the story ;) And what do you think? Shocking huh? Hahaha! Await the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: Investigation

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny does not belong to me. This is merely a fanfiction.

**Reminders: **OC characters shall arise here and would most probably be the main characters. But don't worry because I'll make this awesome.. I hope. And sorry if grammar goes wrong or whatever mistakes happen. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

On October 12, CE 80, three Gundams were spotted in ORB: Luna Park, terrorizing the well-loved landmark. Luckily, the Princess of ORB was nearby in her Gundam, Strike Rouge, and was able to fend them off. Unfortunately, one of the Gundam pilots was able to escape with a young boy named Seto Lancaster. However, Seto Lancaster's twin sister, Miwa Lancaster was spotted by Cagalli Yula Athha and adopted her. Reasons for the attack of Luna Park and kidnapping of Seto Lancaster remains to this day unknown.

* * *

><p><span>6 months after  April, CE 81 / PLANT

"_When I met Miwa-chan, her brother was taken away by a unknown Gundam – one of the rebels. She told me that the pilot asked them to go with him. Isn't that strange?"_

"_Mmm sure is. And then?"_

"_And then.. Of course it got me curious what's up with those kids? Right? Why would they want to have them?"_

"_True. So you want me to get some information huh?"_

"_Yes. And I have a hunch that it's scientifically involved. So could you please ask Lacus to help too? Maybe there are important information in PLANT. Like maybe in the old laboratories and such? Athrun and I will investigate here in ORB."_

Kira Yamato was in ZAFT Headquarters typing away in his laptop. He was trying to find out any possible clues about Miwa and her brother. He has been investigating and researching for the past six months but with no luck. This was his last resort: Google. _[A/N: JK!]_

… His last resort was intensively searching around the Internet for any clues, articles and what nots he could find that could point out to the mystery of her twin sister's adopted daughter.

_Click clack click clack~ _

Kira typed in the search engine: _LUNA PARK ATTACK _

_Enter!_

A list of related literature filled his monitor screen. He scrolled down and scanned the first page, but nothing sparked his interest. He clicked for the next page, and scrolled down once more. Just when he thought the second page didn't give any information, he read once more the last on the list.

_WHO WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE LUNA PARK ATTACK_

_According to sources, a mysterious group is responsible for.._

_Read more here →_

Kira raised his eyebrow. This could be the one he was looking for. He clicked the link and a new page appeared. The article was shown and Kira started reading the first paragraph.

_According to sources, a mysterious group is responsible for the attack in ORB: Luna Park last October 12, CE 80. They have been randomly terrorizing different parts of the world for the last few months but all of a sudden, they have stopped ever since their attack on Luna Park. Sources say that when Strike Rouge appeared on the scene, one of the pilots was able to flee and kidnapped a young boy with him. No one knows why they've been attacking the innocent but one thing is for sure is that they intend to destroy the peace. No one knows why a young boy was kidnapped last October 12, CE 80 either._

Kira groaned. He thought this was the jackpot but it was just like any other article on the Internet and even on the newspapers. He almost exited the page when his eye caught something interesting.

.. _They have been given the name, Black Ravens. A source tells that in one of the attacks 10 months ago, a black colored Gundam was spotted behind the attack. It had mechanical dark purple wings that released beautiful energy force and when it flew, it zoomed like a high pitched raven cawing. Another spectator says that he saw a logo that looked like a bird on the right shoulder of a black colored Gundam, spotted just a month before the Luna Park attack. Nonetheless, at least we have a name for these wretched evil-doers. - Anonymous_

Kira rubbed his chin, thinking about the article he just read. He needed to find out more about this Black Ravens. He then searched the said name into the search engine. A few articles were only available. Most were just the same as the previous article Kira just read. This was getting no where, he was getting nowhere. He had to go deeper and risk it all. He closed his laptop and went to one of PLANT's well-known laboratories for making Coordinators. But first he had to go to PLANT's Chairman to get a VIP Pass.

* * *

><p><span>PLANT: Supreme Council Headquarters<span>

Kira arrived at the office of the Chairman and knocked on the door. He heard a woman's voice say, "Come in." Kira opened the door and he saw his most beloved wife, Lacus Clyne, seated behind her desk.

"Oh Kira. What brings you here?" Lacus smiled at her husband.

Kira stood near her desk and said, "I've got a lead on you know what."

"What information have you gotten then?"

"Only a little. They're called Black Ravens; or so the people in the Internet say. But that's not enough. I need your permission to find some clues in the 'special' laboratory."

"I'll call them right away then and tell them you're coming."

"Thank you Lacus."

Before Kira left the office, he kissed his wife on the lips. Lacus said she'll be seeing him later tonight for dinner. Kira nodded and said he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Kira drove towards the 'special' laboratory and was welcomed when he entered. He asked the one in-charge if he could check out the files they had for a case he was investigating on. At first the person in-charge hesitated but obliged nonetheless. Kira was led to a room filled with file cabinets and messy piles of paper. He started his search.<p>

After half an hour of opening file cabinets and looking at the available files, he had no luck. Kira wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed. He decided to take a brief rest by taking a seat on one of the piles of paper, his arms on his lap. He scanned the whole room. Nothing seemed suspicious as normal file cabinets with files and stacks of paper were there. He lowered his head and close his eyes.

_Think, Kira, think!_

Kira slowly opened his eyes, looking at the floor. Suddenly, he raised his eyebrow on something he saw. It was a black folder, with its tip showing, underneath the piles of paper. He got up and grabbed the folder. On the cover it read in bold red letters: UCPS: UCRP (CONFIDENTIAL). He opened the folder and his eyes grew wide.

_Ultimate Coordinator Project Scientists: Ultimate Coordinator Renewal Project_

_CE 71 – Discovery of Kira Yamato as the Ultimate Coordinator by Ulen Hibiki_

_CE 72 – Start of UCRP, Established laboratory in ORB: Forest Alpha_

_CE 73 – Success of UCRP_

_Lead by: Kouji Lancaster_

_Subject: Eura Lancaster (fraternal twins)_

_Test Subject: Male_

He couldn't believe what he was reading. They made a new Ultimate Coordinator, just like him. It was like history was repeating itself. What's more unbelievable was that the circumstances were almost just the same between him and his sister. Kira kept on reading and flipped some pages.

_October 12, CE 73_

_Eura Lancaster has given birth to fraternal twins. The male is named Seto Lancaster. The female is named Miwa Lancaster. Children of Kouji Lancaster. Seto Lancaster is the Ultimate Coordinator by Kouji Lancaster._

_Seto Lancaster: Dark brown hair; Bronze eyes_

_Miwa Lancaster: Light brown hair; Auburn eyes_

Kira stopped at the last three pages on the folder. It was hand written by someone whose initials were signed at the bottom of the every paper.

_**H.K.S.**_

_H.K.S.? Who could this be?_

Kira read what this person had written.

* * *

><p><em>I was tasked to receive a special drug that would enhance the inhumane abilities of the successful Ultimate Coordinator of our leader, Kouji Lancaster. I was a few meters away from the laboratory when I heard an explosion. I rushed to the lab and saw that the laboratory had already collapsed and there were no survivors. However, I was able to recover some documents in the laboratory about UCPS and UCRP. With no purpose in ORB, I went back to my home in PLANT. There I started to compile everything I knew and what UCPS had been able to create. Everything that is in this folder is all about Ultimate Coordinator Project Scientists and our experiment – Ultimate Coordinator Renewal Project.<em>

_..._

_When the twins were born, it was concluded that the female was a Natural. But I had an idea that suddenly popped in my head. What if the twin sister shared the same Ultimate Coordinator abilities with her twin brother? Wasn't it possible as they were in the same womb? I went to Kouji and told him about my hypothesis. He merely laughed about it saying that it was impossible as Kira Yamato's twin sister, Cagalli Yula Athha, was proven to have been born Natural and does not possess any abilities such as her twin brother. What he said was true, but I still had this gut feeling that what I thought had a chance to be correct. So I secretly got numerous DNA samples from the female twin and had them tested every night when everyone went home. My hypothesis was correct by a slight similarity in their genes. However, I wasn't able to decifer this similarity they had. All I knew was that the twin sister could possibly be also an Ultimate Coordinator._

…

_CE 75_

_It has been two years since the end of UCPS. I'm still residing in PLANT and since then I've been working in PLANT's special laboratory in making Coordinators. No one knew of my former identity and no one knew about UCPS and UCRP. It was a secret tightly kept secret. _

…

_I've recently realized the increase of Naturals here in PLANT. That was something I disliked very much. I've never really gotten over the fact that Naturals and Coordinators are now living in peace. That was pure bullshit. In the past, Naturals hated us Coordinators and exiled us her in PLANT. Because of the war that Blue Cosmos had inflicted, I lost my whole family. I've never forgotten nor forgiven the Naturals and what they've done._

…

_CE 77_

_Kouji Lancaster's twins are already four years old, I presumed. When I knew of my successful discovery of the female twin having a possibility of being an Ultimate Coordinator, I had to take my chances. I decided to take the twins away for my own purpose. My purpose? I've kept that all to myself. It's already been 3 months since the start of the year, I plan on going back to ORB in two weeks._

…

_Upon my arrival in ORB: Local Orphanage, I've been distraught by the news that the caretaker, Alla Eon Cran had just recently passed away from a heart attack. The children from the orphanage was then relocated in different orphanages around ORB. I took time in calming myself down as my plan seemed so perfect already. If I were to go to every orphanage in ORB and seek for those two kids, I would've spent all my money and wasted more time than ever. I'd rather not, I said to myself. I gave up for the search and went back to PLANT._

…

_CE 79_

_It's 5:20pm and I'm still in the laboratory. My boss assigned me to do the daily checking of the incubated children and there were hundreds of them. I had no choice but to obliged as she offered me a bonus to my paycheck. _

…

_10:42pm_

_I panicked as I thought someone had been able to see the contents of this folder. It seemed like someone had been able to read the files as the position the folder had had been moved but maybe that's just me being paranoid? I was too careless in leaving this in my station while doing my bonus assignment. I calmed myself down and took a seat. Taking a sip from my cup of coffee, I noticed a sticky note on the back of the folder. My eyes grew wide with fear._

"_I saw everything."_

_My hands were shaking. I started to perspire. This was a nightmare. I couldn't risk my life over this. I then decided to stash this folder as quickly as possible, somewhere I hope will be considered well-hidden. Burning the contents of this folder was an idea I'd never comply with. The information here was too valuable. By the time someone has found this, I'm most surely have passed away. So whoever you are, good luck. - H.K.S._

* * *

><p>This was it. This was the answer to everything. Kira immediately exited the laboratory with the black folder in hand and drove towards the ZAFT Headquarters. He immediately asked for a ship back to ORB as soon as possible. Around 1"0 minutes, the pilot of Kira's transportation back to ORB approached him and told him a ship was ready.<p>

When the ship was about to take off, Kira called his wife, Lacus.

"Kira? What is it?"

"I've found it. Everything we needed to know is right here with me. I'm sorry I'll be missing dinner tonight. I really have to rush back to ORB to tell Cagalli."

"It's okay, Kira. I understand. Tell Lucas to be a good boy for me, okay?"

"Aa. I love you, Lacus. Take care."

"I love you too, Kira."

They said their goodbyes and hang up. Kira's heart was pumping fast. The information he just got was such a shock to him. Who knows what Cagalli's reaction to this could be? Loud definitely.

Kira instructed the pilot to land in Cagalli Yula Athha's residence. "Roger!" said the pilot. Since the flight from PLANT to ORB took a few hours, he decided to take a nap. He clutched the folder tight and closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>ORB: Military Base, Sector 1<span>

Athrun was in his office but he was no where to be seen. His desk was covered with documents that were about land properties. Why is Athrun doing such paperwork? That's because Cagalli told him so. Cagalli already had too much in her hands that she couldn't possibly trouble herself with another box full of papers.

Athrun of course being the nice guy and husband that he is, had no choice but to accept Cagalli's request. He also had no choice because Cagalli was giving him the puppy eyes, plus the pout! He couldn't resist that cute look from his beloved.

So anyway, where was Athrun? He was behind his desk, full of papers, and had his head down. He couldn't take it anymore. There were too many!

"C'mon Athrun. You can do this." Athrun said to himself. He lifted his head and saw once again the papers that seemed to never get smaller.

_For Cagalli. For Cagalli!_

Thinking of Cagalli seemed to motivate him and it worked. He started going through the papers one by one. Next to him were two stamps: Approve and Denied. He had to choose one of the stamps for each file.

_Next – Read – Stamp!_

_Next – Read – Stamp!_

_Next – Read – Stamp!_

_Next – Read – WAIT!_

Athrun reread the paper he had on his hand again. It read:

_THE COMPLETE DEMOLITION OF A DESERTED LABORATORY IN FOREST ALPHA_

_Mr. Jules, a local forest ranger, has recently discovered a illegal establishment of a laboratory in Forest Alpha. It was already quite destroyed but it was still standing. Mr. Jules concluded that an explosion caused it's destruction as there were signs of burnt grass, the stones had flame marks, and the fact that it was searched and discovered as a laboratory, had the possibility of this being the cause..._

This was certainly a mystery. An illegal establishment of a laboratory in Forest Alpha. A laboratory. Why would anyone put up a lab in a forest? Indeed, strange. Athrun had to check this out. But of course, he had to tell the Chief Representative of ORB first.

Athrun brought out his cellphone and dialed some numbers.

"Athha-Zala Residence, Carol speaking."

"Carol, it's me, Athrun."

"O-oh, Athrun-sama! What can I do for you?"

"Carol, I need you to get the papers left here in my office in Sector 1 and bring them home with you."

Carol was heard sighing. "Let me guess.. I'll do it for you?"

Athrun smirked. Cagalli's assistant was clever and handy indeed. "Yeah. Sorry. I just have this really important errand to do and I can't finish these by the deadline."

"Understood."

"Thanks, Carol. I owe you one."

"Tell that to Cagalli-sama."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>"It seemed like history was repeating itself." - If you guys remember in a past chapter, Cagalli also said this. See how alike they are? And see how things are going out? :) Review and comment please! I need feedback. Sorry if there hasn't been any kid action (meaning Miwa, Cecil, Lucas, etc.) But don't worry, soon enough they'll be back.


	8. Chapter 7: The Truth & The Future

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny does not belong to me. This is merely a fanfiction.

**Reminders: **OC characters shall arise here and would most probably be the main characters. But don't worry because I'll make this awesome.. I hope. And sorry if grammar goes wrong or whatever mistakes happen. Enjoy!

**PLEASE READ: **I'll be putting some common Japanese phrases in some of the dialogues. Don't worry, just a few. I figured since GS/D is originally Japanese, it wouldn't hurt. I'll be putting the translations at the end of each line. Give me feedback if you think it sucks or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Cecil-sama! Give Lulu back!" Miwa cried out.

Cecil stuck his tongue out at Miwa and said, "I'll give it back if you catch me!"

"Mou!"

Miwa was chasing Cecil in the hallways of their home as Cecil had Lulu, Lucas' birthday gift to Miwa, a panda bear stuffed toy. Miwa stretched her arm out and was almost about to grab on Cecil's shirt when she heard a door close. She took a few steps back and saw her dad who just got home from work.

"Athrun-sama! Okaeri!" Miwa rushed over to Athrun and gave him a hug. _[Welcome home!]_

"Ooff! Tadaima, Miwa-chan." smiled Athrun. _[I'm home.]_

Cecil stopped running, wondering why his little sister stopped chasing him. He went back to see Miwa and Athrun by the door. He went up to them and welcomed his dad too.

"Have you guys seen your mother?" Athrun asked the kids.

"Aa. She's in the den. Apparently she has visitors." Cecil said.

"Visitors? At this hour?" Athrun checked his wrist watched and saw that it was already 9:15 in the evening. "Well, thank you, Cecil. I'll go see your mother then." Athrun ruffled Cecil's hair then started walking towards the den.

When their dad was out of sight, Cecil taunted Miwa once more about her Lulu and they started chasing after each other again.

"Cecil-sama, you meanie!"

Athrun was already outside the door of their den when he heard laughter. The voices of their visitors seemed familiar though. He knocked on the door and Cagalli's voice was heard.

"Come in!"

Athrun opened the door and saw two people sitting on the couch in front of Cagalli. The first was a woman with medium length chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. The second was a tall man with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ishashiburi desu ne, Athrun Zala." The chocolate haired woman smiled at him. _[It's been a while.]_

"Ramius-taichou! And.. La Flaga-taichou!" Athrun was surely shocked by their sudden visit. _[-__captain!]_ He went up to them and shook their hands.

"What brings you here?" Athrun asked as he sat down next to Cagalli.

"We just got our break from the base and decided to visit you all." Murrue said.

"Aa. The work has been piling up since a few months ago. I'm getting too old for this." Mu sighed.

_Chuckle~_

They continued to talk about their seniors' career and how their lives have been doing. Cagalli and Athrun also shared some stories. Cagalli told them about her recent adoption with Miwa, how she met her and the part where they're investigating up till now the mystery of what Miwa's brother's captor said.

"It has been quite a while and there haven't been anymore attacks." Murrue said as she placed her cup of tea on the table in front of her.

"Indeed. But we can't be too sure that they have stopped completely."

"Aa. Well don't worry, Hime-sama, we're still on the look out." Mu winked at Cagalli but Murrue saw that and elbowed him. "Ouch!"

"So Ramius-san, how's Reno-kun doing?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh the usual. He's really trying his best to be like his father though." Murrue sighed.

"What was the sigh for eh?" Mu raised an eyebrow.

"Nanimo!" Murrue looked away with a smirk. _[Nothing!]_

Athrun and Cagalli laughed at the two in front of them. They certainly enjoyed watching the couple. They were the same as always.

"You should've brought Reno with you. I bet Cecil would've loved that, and for him to meet Miwa." Athrun suggested.

Reno Ramius La Flaga was Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga's son. He had his mom's brown hair and his dad's blue eyes. He also studies in Archangel Academy but is in second grade.

"Oh sorry. But Reno's grounded. He tried to mobile a new version of a Skygrasper when we brought him to the base last week. Apparently, someone here actually told him to try it out."

Mu La Flaga could only laugh in embarrassment and scratched his head. _Ha.. ha.. ha! Sweatdrop!_

After an hour of catching up, Murrue Ramius and her husband, Mu La Flaga, decided to call it a night and leave. They said they would visit them again soon and hopefully the whole Archangel team would have some kind of reunion. Cagalli and Athrun nodded in agreement. They said their good byes and good nights to each other.

"It was nice seeing them again. Don't you think so, Athrun?"

"Yeah, it was." Athrun put his hand on his wife's waist as they walked towards their bedroom.

Athrun decided to tell Cagalli about what he found out tomorrow morning. It was a long day and they both needed a good rest.

* * *

><p><span>Around 7:00AM<span>

The sound of a aircraft about to land was heard. It landed near the entrance of the Athha-Zala estate.

"Yamato-sama, wake up, we've arrived." The pilot shook Kira lightly by the shoulder.

Kira Yamato opens his eyes and gets up with the black folder in hand. He thanked the pilot and wished him a safe flight back to PLANT. When Kira got out of the aircraft, Myrna was already by the doorstep. Myrna was Cagalli's caretaker but now she's the head of the household staff.

Myrna tells Kira that his sister is still asleep but Athrun woke up a while ago and is in the garden. Kira thanks Myrna and walks toward the garden.

_Click clack click clack!_

Athrun was using his laptop to investigate about Forest Alpha and the abandoned laboratory. However, there were no available information that he was expecting. He closed his laptop and drank some tea while looking at the view of the garden.

"Athrun!"

Athrun whipped his head to the direction of the voice and saw his best friend, Kira Yamato, walking towards him.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Athrun asked, as Kira took a seat beside him.

"I'm here to tell you and Cagalli about the information I just found out." Kira hands him the black folder he got from the 'special' laboratory in PLANT to Athrun.

As Athrun was reading the contents, his eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Ultimate Coordinator Renewal Project? How can this be?"

"I have no idea. We still need a lot of information before we can properly conclude about this."

Athrun placed the black folder on the table. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"If this was really true, then does that mean..?"

"Aa. Miwa's brother is a new Ultimate Coordinator, just like me."

"But what about Miwa? Is she really a Natural?"

"I'm not so sure. H.K.S. said that she had some Coordinator genes like her brother."

"H.K.S.?"

"Look at the bottom part of the journal." Kira pointed out.

Athrun flipped the pages till he got to the journals. He looked at the bottom right of the first page and saw the initials: H.K.S.

Athrun asked Kira if he had any idea what the initials stand for, but Kira shook his head. Kira told him that all he knew about that person was that he was part of the Ultimate Coordinator Project Scientists, a group of scientists who were under his real father, Ulen Hibiki.

After conversing about what Kira had found out, Athrun tells him about the information he got yesterday. From his pocket, he unfolded a piece of paper and showed it to Kira. Athrun explains that it caught his interest while filing the land property forms. Kira nods in agreement as he too finds it interesting that a deserted laboratory is in the forests of ORB.

"We have to check this place out." Kira said as he returned the paper to Athrun.

"Aa. But we have to inform Cagalli first about all of these."

* * *

><p><span>9:05AM<span>

Cagalli opened her eyes and saw Myrna with a scowl on her face. Cagalli yawned and asked Myrna what she's doing in her room.

Myrna placed her hands on her hips and said, "Kira-sama arrived two hours ago!"

"Eh?" Cagalli quickly jolted up. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier, Myrna?"

"I have been trying to wake you up for the past two hours but you wouldn't budge!"

"Ohh.." The Chief Representative of ORB chuckled in embarrassment and said sorry to Myrna. She told Myrna to inform Kira that she'll be there in a few minutes. Cagalli then rushed to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

Kira and Athrun were in the dining hall, eating breakfast. Cecil and Miwa weren't around because they had school. Rushing in was Cagalli Yula Athha.

"You're late, Cagalli." Kira teased her.

"Sorry about that." Cagalli took her seat at the end of the long dining table. She was in between Athrun, who was seated on her right, and Kira who was seated on her left. "What brings you here, Kira? You didn't contact be beforehand that you were coming."

Cagalli took a bite of her buttered bread when Kira replied, "I got some information about you know what from PLANT. Here, take a look." Kira gave her the black folder. As his sister was reading, Kira and Athrun had a quick glance at each other. Expecting the same reaction they had when they read the contents.

They got their expectations, all right. Cagalli couldn't believe what she was reading. It was too much to take in.

_They made a new Ultimate Coordinator? Miwa and Seto are twins? It's like Kira and I.._

Random thoughts scrambled inside Cagalli's mind. She didn't like this one bit. And she wasn't alone.

"Where did you get this, Kira?"

"In the 'special' laboratory in PLANT. I was checking their file room and saw it under a pile of documents."

"Why would such a thing be there? More or less _hidden _as the one who wrote this journal says."

"Who knows. At least we found a trace to our mystery."

Athrun then told Cagalli about the land property form he stumbled upon back in his office. He asked Cagalli if he knew anything about a laboratory established in Forest Alpha.

"Forest Alpha is one of the largest animal preservations we have here in ORB. The only humans I know that stay there are the forest rangers. I've never heard of a laboratory established there though."

"Then we better head out there and check the lab for ourselves."

* * *

><p><span>ORB: Forest Alpha  Coordinates: 143, 92

The trio arrived at the said laboratory via copter. The deserted laboratory was in shambles from the explosion but somehow, still standing. Kira saw an opening towards the lab and lead the other two inside. They were all in shock as dried blood stained the walls and floors. Broken glass was heard crunching in every step they took. They were even horrified as there were some remains of the artificial wombs with dead babies inside.

Cagalli went deeper into the lab and stumbled upon a lonely file cabinet near a table of laboratory equipment. She opened the file cabinet and inside there were still some readable files. At the very end portion of the cabinet was a black folder similar to what Kira showed to her and Athrun.

She opened the black folder and saw pictures labeled under _Ultimate Coordinator Renewal Project_. The pictures were about the progress of UCPS's project. There was even a picture of the mother of the twins, holding them, just like the picture Cagalli and Kira has.

_Why does these all seem so familiar? Could it only be coincidence?_

Cagalli shook her head from the thoughts that crossed her mind. She continued to look through the pages of the folder. Not only were there pictures about UCRP, but also pictures of the former Ultimate Coordinator Project – meaning pictures of Kira's progress. After the pictures were journals of H.K.S.

_But wait.. I thought that person's journal was what Kira found?_

A sticky note was attached on the first page.

**TO WHOEVER HAS FOUND OUT WHERE I HAVE HIDDEN MY SECRET:**

**You wouldn't have found this one here if you haven't found out the one in PLANT. That's right. I went back to ORB just so I could get rid of this. Inside you'll found out EVERYTHING. The journal I had back in PLANT is nothing compared to this one you have right now. Are you a Natural? Or a Coordinator? Are you against the peace between the two? Whoever you are, I hope you put the information you have in your hands to good use. - H.K.S.**

Cagalli was baffled by this message. After reading its contents, she quickly went to Kira and Athrun and showed them the black folder she found. She was in tears as she told them what she saw inside it.

"This is monstrous! How could they do this to these innocent children?" Cagalli was in the arms of Athrun as she continued sobbing.

Kira and Athrun shared a look of sympathy. There both understood Cagalli and felt the same way as she does right now. Many sacrifices were surely made in order for UCPS to have successfully made a new Ultimate Coordinator.

_Why.. Why did they make a new one? For what purpose?_

Kira gritted his teeth and punched the wall in anger. He just couldn't accept the facts that were revealed to them. He had the worst feeling in his gut that something bad will happen soon. Athrun put a hand on Kira's shoulder and squeezed it, signifying to calm down.

It was hard for the three heroes to cope with the information they just got. They soon decided to return home with the newly found info. When they arrived at the Athha-Zala residence, Kira immediately hugged Cagalli, stroking her hair.

"Daijoubu da. Daijoubu." Kira soothing her. _[It's okay. Everything's fine.] _He knew very well that it stung them both hard and he knew Cagalli needed her older brother – or little brother as Cagalli would say. Cagalli held Kira tight, looked at him and smiled meekly.

"Thanks, Kira."

* * *

><p><span>Seven days later<span>

Kira decided to go back to PLANT. He needed to inform Lacus all about the information they've gotten back in ORB. Lacus and Kira were staying in Lacus' old home. When peace was ensured seven years ago, they decided to reconstruct the place. _[Check GS for reference of Lacus' residence in PLANT.]_

Kira was standing by the balcony, contemplating on the view before him. Lacus was walking towards the spot with a trolley – on top was plates of biscuits and a tea set.

"How did it go? In ORB." Lacus asked as she poured tea on Kira's tea cup.

Kira didn't look at Lacus. He remained looking at the beautiful scenery in front of him. As he was, he told her everything. Kira first spoke about the part where Athrun had found a document leading them to the laboratory of where Ultimate Coordinator Project Scientists held their experiments – most notably, Ultimate Coordinator Renewal Project. He then proceeded to describe the deserted laboratory.

"It was almost similar to the laboratory in Mendel Colony." Kira then looked at Lacus. Lacus noticed the sad look in his eyes.

Kira continued, "The mysterious part is this person who would always write down his initials on every page he wrote. H.K.S."

Lacus told Kira that she does not have any clue who this person is. Kira smiles at her and tells her that no one does. Or no one does yet.

_Incoming call from Yzak Joule! Incoming call from Yzak Joule!_

Lacus stood up from her seat and answered the call. "Yes, Yzak?"

"I've gotten a report about the Black Ravens. Watch."

A hologram video appeared right before Lacus and Kira's eyes. It showed several video clips of the attacks done by the 'Black Ravens' before they mysteriously stopped.

"As you can see, most of the attacks were done and led by a black Gundam with red eyes and purple wings."

The Gundam was zoomed in on it's shoulder and it looked like it had a symbol on it.

"From what Yamato had said before of the articles he had read, there is a bird like logo on it's shoulder. It's still hard to tell what the image truly is and what it symbolizes.

The next video clip showed the attack on Luna Park.

"From what our cameras have captured, three white gundams with green and gold streaks were responsible for the attack on October 12. The Gundams however did not have any symbol or markings that would characterize them as a foreign mobile suit."

The hologram then vanishes.

"We've been trying to look up what the logo on the black Gundam represents but there hasn't been any luck. I've also initiated a team to search for the 'Black Ravens' headquarters, but up till now there haven't been any sightings. That is all."

"Thank you, Yzak."

Yzak saluted to the Chairman of PLANT and Lacus smiled at him. The call ended. Lacus turned around and saw Kira with the same expression, but had his fists clenched. The Black Ravens were still a big mystery and so was this H.K.S.

Our heroes knew they were one step closer in solving this mystery. No one really knows how their lives will play out. The only thing they can do for now is to anticipate their fate unfold. And all they hope for now is that nothing would break the peace.

* * *

><p><span>ORB: Athha-Zala Residence<span>

Because Kira would be away for a while and Lacus had to stay for quite a long time in PLANT, Lucas was left in the care of his relatives' home. Cecil and Miwa's parents explain to them that because of Lucas' parents' jobs, he'll be staying in their home for quite a while. The kids were surely happy to have heard that as they wished to be with their best friend.

Miwa, Cecil and Lucas were in the garden, with the newly built haros Athrun had made. One special haro was made especially for Miwa. It was a white haro with cat ears and a tail.

"Meowr! Meowr!"

"Shiro-chan, go play tag with the other haros. Shiro-chan's IT!"

The other haros were then bouncing off in different directions avoiding Shiro-chan. Miwa giggled at them for being the silly robots they are.

Lucas went up to Miwa and got her hand. "Here, Miwa. I made this for you." Lucas put a handmade flower ring on Miwa's ring finger. Miwa blushed and complimented how cute and well-made it was.

"Thank you, Lucas." Miwa kissed Lucas on the cheek and now it was Lucas' turn to have red cheeks.

Cecil saw the whole thing and went up to them. He propped his arms on his hips and demanded an explanation about Lucas putting a ring on Miwa's ring finger.

"Don't you know that finger is for marriage?"

Lucas smiled and said, "I know. That's because I'm going to marry Miwa someday."

"EH?" / "WHAT?"

"L-Lucas, w-what are you t-talking about?" Miwa surely didn't know what he was talking about.

"You can't do that, Lucas!" Cecil cried out.

"Why not?"

"That's because.. that's because I'm the one who's going to marry Miwa!" Cecil declared.

Sparks of lightning suddenly emerged between Cecil and Lucas' foreheads.

_Grrrr!_

"You can't marry her, she's your sister!"

"But we aren't blood related right?"

"Still!"

"So?"

"STOP IT!"

The two boys whipped their heads to Miwa who was in the brink of tears. They suddenly stopped their quarrel and comforted their object of affection.

"Mou.. Fighting over this silly thing! We're too young to get married anyway!"

Miwa was in between Cecil and Lucas. She hooked her arms between them, bringing them closer to each other. Lucas and Cecil looked at each other and smiled. They were still too young, but definitely when they're old enough, they might just really fight for her. They had this glint in their eyes.

"Wakata, wakata. Stop crying." Cecil said. _[I understand.] _Lucas patted Miwa's head. The two boys in unison, wiped away her tears. They again looked at each other like_,_

_Why'd you wipe her tears at the same time that I did?_

They looked away from each other and started to laugh. How silly they truly were. Miwa was confused why they started laughing but smile at them because they got to make up.

"Let's promise to be the bestest friends ever!" Miwa chimed.

"Aa." / "Mochiron!" _[Of course!]_

* * *

><p><span>10:21PM<span>

There was a blonde haired boy by the left side of the bed, sleeping soundly. He had his arm locked to a girl's who had light brown hair locks and was facing him. Next to the girl was a dark brown haired boy who had his back faced on the girl's. They were about the same age of seven years old.

The blonde haired boy was the son of Cagalli Yula Athha, Chief Representative of ORB, and Athrun Zala, Admiral of ORB. His name was Cecil Athha Zala. He had his father's jade green eyes.

The brown haired boy was the son of Kira Yamato, a high ranking officer in ZAFT, and Lacus Clyne, Chairman of PLANT. His name was Lucas Clyne Yamato. He had his mother's blue-gray eyes.

In the middle of the two boys was Miwa Lancaster, now Miwa Athha Zala. She's the adopted daughter of Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala. She has light brown hair and auburn eyes, similar to her new mother. She was found in Luna Park, devasted by the kidnapping of her brother, Seto Lancaster. Not much is known about her but her family and relatives have been investigating.

* * *

><p><em>Creaaak!<em>

Cagalli and Athrun took a peek in Cecil's room and saw the children peacefully sleeping. The couple smiled at each other before going to their bedroom.

"What do you think will happen from now on, Athrun?" Cagalli asked as she snuggled in her husband's arms.

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out soon."

"Will we ever tell Miwa?" Cagalli looked at Athrun's eyes.

"We have no choice but to."

"When then?"

"Not now that's for sure. When she's older, we'll tell her." Athrun kissed his wife's forehead and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>[As we move through life, the force of fate creates events that we only appreciate when we reflect on our existence. ~ Ronald Harmon]<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>I hope I didn't take too long. I had a tough time trying to piece this chapter up. Just so you guys know, this'll be the end of PART 1. The next chapter will start PART 2 of Gundam Seed Fate. Stay tuned! Review and comment please. Feedback is greatly needed and appreciated!


	9. Chapter 8: A Party To Remember

**Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed/Destiny does not belong to me. This is merely a fanfiction.

**Reminders: **OC characters shall arise here and would most probably be the main characters. But don't worry because I'll make this awesome.. I hope. And sorry if grammar goes wrong or whatever mistakes happen. Enjoy!

**A/N: **Random Dude – Yes, thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I plan on editing everything when I complete GSF (To avoid complications and such.). Bear in mind my **Reminders**. Enjoy GSF! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_I opened my eyes and noticed my surroundings. I couldn't tell where I was but it was dark and chilly, I shiver and rub my forearms. The place was barely lit and all I could see was a boy. He looked familiar but there was something different about him. He was a few feet away from me so I decided to start walking towards him. He didn't move an inch nor did he blink._

_He was half naked and he was only wearing gray knee shorts that were slightly torn. I looked at his body and see many wounds, bruises and scars. I began to cry as I pity the boy in front of me. He must've been through a lot._

_I suddenly felt a hand wiping my tears away. It was the boy's. I flinch slightly as I felt his cold hand on my cheek. I looked at him, but his expression was still the same. His eyes were of bronze color, but I noticed that they've lost its shine. It was as if he had lost his soul._

_I asked him, "What did they do to you?" _

_He didn't answer me. He continued to just stare at me. It was like he was looking through my very being with those eyes of his._

"_Where am I? What is this place?" No answer._

_I took a glance to my right and saw what looked like a cell. Two hands were gripping the metal bars. I squint my eyes and see the boy inside. But wasn't he just in front of me? I looked back and saw that he wasn't there anymore. I then ran towards the cell. But as I was getting closer, the cell was getting farther. The boy started screaming for help._

"_Help me! Please!"_

_The boy's face was covered with tears and dirt. He extended his arm to me, I tried reaching out to him._

"_I can't take it anymore.. It hurts! Why haven't you come for me?" The boy then looked enraged at me. I gasp by his sudden change and stopped in front of his cell. He lowered his head and said,_

"_I've been waiting for you for so long. I bet you forgot all about me."_

_I put my hands on my chest. I began to stutter, "N-no! Never!"_

_He started laughing. Laughing at me. Mocking me. His eyes were glaring daggers at me._

"_Really? Then why? Why did you let them do this to me?"_

_I couldn't respond. He was right. I took too long. I let him suffer while I lived with a good family and had friends. I slumped down to my knees and cry again. Was it my fault?_

_I looked up to see that the cell was gone and so was the boy. I stood up and turned around and saw that I was outside a surgery room. I could see what was happening through a glass window. Inside the room was the boy strapped down to a table. He kept on moving, he was trying to resist and he was trying to escape. Around him were people who wore blue surgical gowns. They just ignored his movements and continued to prepare.. for what?_

_I wanted to stop them. I wanted to save the boy. I kept on banging on the glass, yelling,_

"_Stop it! Leave him alone! Don't hurt him!"_

_But my cries were useless. It was as if no one could hear me. It was that no one could hear me._

_They started to sedate the boy. But before the boy went to sleep, he turned his head towards me. My eyes widen in shock. He mouthed,_

"_Traitor." _

_His eyes then began to close and he fell into slumber._

"_No! I never betrayed you!" _

_I continued to bang the glass window. Wishing it would break into pieces._

"_I'll save you! I promised I'd save you!"_

_The people inside the room started cutting his flesh. I wanted to turn away from the sight, but my body wouldn't move. I couldn't really understand what they were trying to do to him, but I knew it was bad. Several unknown fluids were then injected in him. The tears won't stop. Blood started to fill my eyes. I couldn't take it._

_I suddenly started running. Running away from the horrific scene. I didn't know where I was going. The path was pitch black and my vision seemed blurry. The next thing I knew, I was inside the boy's cell. I see him on his bed, asleep. I knelt down to get a closer look at him. _

_His midsection was wrapped in bandages. His left arm was on top of his tummy. His hands were bandaged. I looked around the walls of the cell and it had several cracks. He must have been frequently punching the walls. I look at him, he looked so peaceful. I reach out my hand to caress his hair. It was as soft as ever. He slightly groaned and I quickly pull back my hand, scared that I might wake him up. _

_I started to get teary eyed. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. "Will you ever forgive me?"_

_No answer._

_I wipe my tears away and look at him with determination._

"_I've become stronger now. I can save you now." I said._

_Then suddenly everything vanished like a pile of wind-dispersed sand. I felt my heart beating fast. I was all alone. All I could see was the darkness. I started running, looking for something or someone. I was calling out his name._

"_Miwa."_

_I stop in my tracks and look back. He was right behind me. I take a step back as my heart skipped a beat. The boy had turned into a teenager, a young man. He became taller than me and his features were matured. Could this really be him? _

_I reach out my hand to touch his face, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. He hugged me really tight and it felt warm. I was surprised by his sudden movements, but nonetheless, I hug him back. I hear him speak._

"_We'll find each other soon." He said. He lifted my chin up and our eyes met. _

_Before I could say anything back to him, I felt myself breaking away from his arms. I was falling into this black hole. He was there in the same place, still standing, looking at me blankly._

"_No.. I don't want to go! I don't want to be without you again!"_

_I tried reaching my hand out, thinking he might try and save me, but he didn't. I continued to drift away from him, while his figure slowly disappeared. My heart felt heavy and I was scared. It felt like I'd never see him again. Will I?_

"_Onii-san! Seto-onii-san!"_

* * *

><p><span>CE 89  ORB: Athha-Zala Residence

It was a sunny humid-weathered morning in ORB. Today was a special day for a special someone and everyone in the Athha-Zala household was busy. The cooks were preparing a lavish buffet meal while the maids were busy cleaning and organizing around the manor. Several family and friends were in the dining hall, helping out with the preparations, while some were still about to arrive.

A young man with messy blonde hair groaned as he turned around from his bed. Apparently, his eyes were being hit by the sun's rays through the window. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing a pair of emerald green orbs. He yawned and rubbed the sand from his eyes.

_Rustle rustle!_

The blonde haired man heard something move beside him. He turned around and saw a beautiful young lady. She had long layered light brown hair that went down to her waist. She was curled up in a fetus position and was sleeping soundly.

The young man's eyes grew wide as he was taken aback. He quickly moved away and,

_Thud!_

"Itai!" The man had fallen off his bed and landed on his back, hitting his head on the carpeted floor. _[Ouch!]_

He then got up, exposing his toned body as he was only wearing red checkered boxer shorts. He went to the windows and moved away the curtains, revealing the warm reflection of the sun.

"Agh!" said the young woman. She turned away from the light and covered her head with the sheets.

"C'mon Miwa, wake up. It's already 11:45 in the morning." The man walked up to the bed and shoved the sheets away from the said girl.

The girl opened her eyes, turned to the man beside her and glared at him with her piercing auburn eyes.

"I still wanted to sleep, Cecil-sama!" She complained.

"Oversleeping is bad you know. It's almost lunch time too. You know what that means." Cecil said as he propped his right hand on his hip.

Miwa sighed and got up from bed. She was wearing a white pajama top with cute panda prints on it and pink boxer shorts. Her hair was messed up from her sleep. She then proceeded to get out of her brother's room when he called her out.

"What was your dream about?"

Miwa stopped momentarily before turning to look at Cecil. She smiled at him saying,

"The usual. Nothing important." She quickly looked away and went out of her brother's room before he could say anything else. Cecil sighed, ruffled his hair then went to the bathroom to get ready.

Miwa stood outside the door of Cecil's room. She sighed out of relief. She didn't want to talk about the bad dream she had right now especially because today was a special day. She slapped her cheeks silly, regaining her composure. Miwa then went to her room to take a bath and get ready as well.

Ever since Miwa and Cecil were children, Miwa got the habit of going to her brother's room and sleep with him whenever she had a bad dream. Of course Cecil never denied her. Cecil would invite Miwa to his bed and they would always cuddle up together. Miwa always felt safe by her brother's side. Over the years their bond had grown stronger, not only as siblings, but as the best of friends.

* * *

><p><span>12:20PM<span>

Cagalli was in her office taking a break from all the preparations being done. She was reading the newspaper and she stumbled upon an article about the newly built amusement park called Stardust Kingdom. Most of the ratings given for the new landmark were four over five stars. Cagalli thought about inviting her friends and family there one day. She placed the newspaper on her desk and checked the digital clock. It read: 12:35PM.

_12:55? _

Cagalli immediately called her secretary, Carol, from the telephone transceiver.

"Yes, Cagalli-sama?"

"How are the preparations going?"

"Just fine, ma'am. Nothing to worry about."

"Good. Can you please contact Athrun for me?"

"Right away!"

_Click! _

They hung up. Cagalli then went to her bedroom to get changed for the party. Carol on the other hand dialed Athrun's number and the phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Athrun-sama! This is Carol. Cagalli is asking for you."

"Ohh. I'll be home in about an hour or less maybe. Why?"

Carol couldn't tell the real reason. She had to think of an excuse. A good one at that.

_Think, Carol, think!_

"Uh.. Cagalli-sama has been having some stomach pain and she wants to talk to you about it."

_Gulp!_

"What? Alright, alright. I'll just finish everything here and get back there as soon as possible. Take care of her."

"Understood."

_Phew! He got the bait. I hope Cagalli-sama wouldn't mind._

Cagalli was walking through the hallway wearing a beautiful short mint green evening dress with cap sleeves and a cross bodice design. To go with her dress, she wore white-silver heels. Her hair was in a bun, tied with a darker mint green ribbon. For accessories, she wore a necklace with a red emerald pendant. Cagalli was almost by the doors of the dining hall when she saw Myrna walk out.

"Myrna!" Cagalli called out.

"Yes, Cagalli-sama?"

"Have you seen the kids? Are they already there?"

Myrna shook her head. "I believe they're still getting dressed."

"I see. Please remind them to hurry up. Their father will be home soon."

"Yes, Cagalli-sama. You look beautiful by the way. I remember when you were younger, you hated dressing up like that." Myrna chuckled as she went her way to the kitchen.

Cagalli blushed. It was true, she was sorta tomboyish before. Back when she was a teenager, she wasn't used to wearing dresses or gowns. Myrna took a long time before she got her to wear one. And Cagalli would always feel shy and weird walking around wearing something so girly. But over the years Cagalli got used to wearing skirts, dresses, and all other girly stuff. She shook her head as she didn't want to remember her tomboy days (not that she wasn't proud of it) and went inside the dining hall.

* * *

><p><span>1:22PM<span>

Athrun Zala had just arrived from the base. He sighed in relief as he was now in the comfort of his own home. Around 9 in the morning, he was called in for work because of a sudden malfunction of ten mobile suits. No one knew of the cause and he was the only man for the job.

Athrun quickly rushed to his bedroom expecting Cagalli lying down, complaining about the pain she's been having. But she wasn't there. Athrun blinked in confusion. Where was she then? Athrun then checked his wife's office but still she wasn't there. Didn't Carol say she had stomach pain? Cagalli couldn't possibly go to the hospital without him being informed. Athrun then started walking in the hallways. He asked some of the household staff that he crossed by if they've seen Cagalli but they shook their heads and said they haven't seen her.

_Where is she? _

Athrun wiped the sweat on his forehead. He was very worried about what had happened to Cagalli and the part where he couldn't find her is killing him.

_Stomach pain? Could she be pregnant again?_

* * *

><p><span>1:28PM<span>

"Cagalli-sama! Athrun has just arrived. He's been spotted looking for you." Carol exclaimed.

"Eh? Why is he looking for me?"

_Sweatdrop!_

"Oh yeah.. I sorta told him you were having stomach pain."

"Stomach pain? What for?"

"Uh.."

"Okay nevermind. The point is is that he's here. Let's get this party started!"

Cagalli, the household staff, and invited friends and family were all inside the dining hall. Cagalli instructed a maid to turn off the lights and for everyone to quiet down.

* * *

><p><span>1:30PM<span>

Athrun suddenly noticed that the household staff had disappeared. He checked the kitchen but the cooks weren't there. He even checked the maids' quarters but they too had vanished. Athrun was now standing outside the dining hall. This was his last hope to find Cagalli or even anyone in the house. He huffed out the distressing feeling in his gut and opened the doors.

_Click!_

"**SURPRISE!"**

The lights were switched back on and confetti popped all over the place. The sound of party whistles rang, some were clapping gleefully and loudly greeting Athrun. Athrun was speechless and was really in shock. He certainly didn't expect this.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ATHRUN!"**

Yes, it was Athrun Zala's birthday! Even though he knew it was his birthday today, he really didn't anticipate anything especially because he told Cagalli not to do something so grand for him.

* * *

><p><span>A week before his birthday  10:00PM , CE 89 / ORB: Athha-Zala Residence

"Guess who's birthday it is next week?" Cagalli poked Athrun's cheek.

They were in bed and Athrun was reading a novel. Pollen Skies by S. Argyle. He didn't say a word as he continued reading. Cagalli kept on poking his cheek until he spoke.

"Mou yamete, Cagalli." said Athrun. He looked at Cagalli with an annoyed look. _[Stop it.]_

"So who's birthday is it next week?" Cagalli grinned at him.

_Sigh. _"Mine."

"That's right! We should totally celebrate! It's your 34th isn't it?" Athrun's wife was getting excited.

Athrun placed his bookmark on page 172, closed his book, and he placed it on the desk beside him.

"There's no need, Cagalli."

"But Athrun! It's your birthday. Birthdays are special."

"Maybe it hurts my feelings to celebrate how old I'm getting?" Athrun looked at Cagalli pretty seriously.

Cagalli was trying to restrain herself from laughing but she couldn't hold it and began to laugh. Was this Athrun for real?

_Ha ha ha ha ha~ !_

Athrun lazily looked at her and looked away. "Hmph! I'm going to sleep. 'Night."

"Aww I'm sorry Athrun!" She jumped on Athrun, who was in the sheets and was already trying to sleep. "Ooff! Cagalli!"

"Okay, okay. I assure you there won't be any luxurious celebration for your birthday."

Cagalli kissed Athrun on the cheeks and lied down to her side of the bed. Athrun smiled and turned to his wife. They were silently staring at each other. Athrun then held Cagalli's waist and dragged her closer to him.

"A-Athrun!" blushed Cagalli.

"I love you." Athrun kissed her on the lips and the night went on.

* * *

><p>"<strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"<strong>

Cagalli went up to her husband and dragged him towards the center of the dining table where the birthday cake stood. It was a five tier caramel cake that was around four feet tall. A candle that was crafted into a 34 was lit on top of the cake.

"C-Cagalli! You said.. !" Athrun was really taken aback.

"I lied." Cagalli smirked. "It's your birthday, silly. I'd always want to celebrate it! Now blow your candle and make a wish."

_I should've known better.. Oh well. Let's get on with it. I wish..._

_Blow~_

_Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!_

"Woohoo! Happy Birthday Athrun!" a guest shouted. Sounded like Dearka.

And then at cue, they started singing~

"Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday to you!"

Athrun thanked everyone for coming and special-mentioned Cagalli for organizing today's event, giving her a peck on the lips. The party then ensued. Cagalli didn't miss out on inviting everyone of their family and friends. However it was disappointing that some weren't able to come.

* * *

><p>Miwa, who was wearing a red strapless cocktail dress with a white bow on her waist, black peep toe pumps and had her light brown hair down a little bit wavy, immediately went to the birthday cake to get a slice. Her auburn eyes shined as the caramel cake tasted like heaven. Cecil was right behind her getting a slice as well. He was wearing navy blue long sleeves polo tucked in black pants, black leathered shoes, and he had his blonde hair styled neatly. They went out to the garden to eat there instead – suggested by Miwa as the dining hall was crowded and she wanted some fresh air.<p>

Sitting by Table 1 were the parents – mainly Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Murrue, Mu, Dearka, Mirialia, Shinn, Lunamaria, Yzak and Shiho. The grown ups were talking about the party and how great it was, praising Cagalli. Athrun then shared what had happened a week ago. It was nice to have the group together again and catching up with one another was a priority.

Lucas was wearing a dark violet polo whose sleeves were folded to his elbows, tucked in black pants and black shoes. His brown hair now resembled his father, Kira's, but not really. He was with Zack Joule and Lilly Elsman by the buffet line getting some food.

Zack Joule was almost the exact copy of his father, Yzak Joule. Except for the hair. He didn't like the bob-cut look. He was wearing a black blazer, underneath was a untucked white polo, black pants and shoes.

"Onii-chan, I want spaghetti!" A little girl said as she was tugging Zack's polo. She had brown hair and purple eyes. She was about 10 years old.

"Aa. Chotto matte ne, Aerin." _[Wait a moment.] _When Zack got the plate of spaghetti, he handed it down to his little sister. Aerin thanked his older brother and went to eat with the other children in the party.

"You're so nice to your little sister." Lilly teased Zack.

"Urusai! Hmph." Zack blushed a little. _[Shut up!] [A/N: Imagine Yzak's voice saying "Urusai!" __on that part!] _After getting their food, the trio went outside to the garden to sit with the Zala siblings.

"Cecil! Miwa!" Lucas called out. The siblings turned their heads and saw their three best friends walking towards them.

As they were all seated, they started to chat and catch up as well. It was their summer break and they haven't gone out in a while. Miwa had just finished her first slice of cake and decided to get some more. Lucas volunteered to come with her.

After a few minutes, Miwa and Lucas were walking back towards the garden. Miwa was holding a big plate with three huge slices of caramel cake. She hurried towards the table and sat down to eat her dessert. Miwa really loved cakes and she'd always be the one to devour so much. Her friends looked at her, amused by her childishness. They continued to talk, share stories and have some laughs. Around an hour and a half, Myrna told them to get back in the dining hall as the party games were about to start.

* * *

><p><span>4:00PM<span>

The guests were announced to transfer to the ball room. It was time for some dancing! A small group of violinists and cellists were by the corner of the ball room. They started playing waltz music.

Athrun offered his hand to Cagalli, who gladly accepted, and they went off towards the center of the ball room to start the event. Several couples followed suit. Zack and Lilly went ahead. Cecil was about to ask Miwa for a dance when Lucas got ahead of him. Cecil sighed in defeat and decided to ask Miwa later. He sat down by one of the tables and watched the people on the dance floor. He couldn't stop eyeing Miwa, who looked like she was having fun.

"Cecil-kun!"

A raven haired girl who was about the same age as him was rushing towards him. She was wearing a black strapless cocktail dress and black mary jane heels. Her hair was a few inches below her shoulders and she had a violet hairpin that clipped her bangs and it accented her purple eyes. Cecil groaned and looked away, pretending to not have heard her or seen her.

"Cecil-kun, you want to dance?"

"No thanks, Maria." Cecil still didn't look at her and had his hands in his pockets.

"Aww c'mon! It's going to be fun." Maria Hawke Asuka was the daughter of Shinn Asuka and Lunamaria Hawke. She has been 'childhood' friends/enemies with the gang. Maria's known for having a huge crush on Cecil A. Zala and considers Miwa A. Zala a rival – ever since they were kids.

"I said no." Cecil crossed his arms.

"Pretty please? Just one dance?" Maria kept on insisting Cecil who was clearly not listening. He saw Lucas whisper something to Miwa and she blushed. He raised an eyebrow and stood up. Maria stopped babbling as Cecil looked at her, ruffled his hair and sighed. He's going to regret this but what the heck.

"Fine."

Lucas leaned forward and whispered something in Miwa's ear. "Would you still consider what I said earlier?"

Miwa blushed and looked away. "I-I.. I told you I like somebody else."

"You're breaking my heart here." Lucas put on a sad face.

Miwa giggled. "Don't you dare try to make me feel guilty. You know I only see you as a friend."

Lucas sighed. A while ago when he accompanied Miwa to get more cake, he confessed his feelings to her and asked her to be his girlfriend. Miwa didn't think twice and rejected him nicely. She told him that she only saw him as a friend and she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Lucas asked if there was someone else she liked and she shyly nodded. We all know who that is. Do you?

"Wakata. But I'll still be your big brother, next to Cecil, that is." _[I understand. / Fine.] _Miwa smiled at him and thanked him for understanding.

The music changed into slow and romantic~

Lucas peered over Miwa's shoulder and saw Cecil and Maria a few feet away from them. He snickered and told Miwa to look back. Cecil had this blank expression on his face but was obviously annoyed by Maria who looked so happy dancing with her all time crush. Cecil looked at the corner of his eye and met Lucas and Miwa's eyes. They were amused by his current situation. Cecil gave them this exasperated look and wanted to escape as soon as possible.

"Mind if we save my brother?" Miwa turned to Lucas who nodded in agreement.

Cecil was backing away as Maria was approaching for a kiss on the lips. Cecil didn't want to push her away but her lips were getting closer and closer. Sweat was dripping on Cecil's forehead and he wanted to burst.

"Huh?" Maria turned around to see Miwa, who had just tapped her shoulder.

_Phew! Thank God, I'm saved. _Cecil looked so relieved.

"Excuse me, Maria, but mind if I dance with Cecil-sama?" Miwa forced a smile on her face. She never liked Maria either.

"What? N-"

"Yes! Of course! Right, Maria? See ya!" Maria was cut short by Cecil who immediately grabbed Miwa's hand and dragged her deeper in the crowd. Maria couldn't believe what just happened and stormed off – Lucas noticed her teary eyes and chased after her.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Miwa. I owe you one."<p>

"Why were you dancing with her anyway?" Miwa eyed her brother curiously.

"Let's just say that I had no choice." Cecil smirked.

Miwa had her arms around Cecil's neck and Cecil had his hands on Miwa's waist. Their eyes were locked to each other. They both couldn't help blushing as they realized this.

"S-so uh.. What did Lucas tell you?" Cecil asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him tell you something and you looked flustered."

"Ohh.. That was nothing. Don't bother." Miwa gave him a toothy smile.

"Mmm. I still want to know though." Cecil held her closer, making Miwa blush even more.

"C-Cecil-sama!" Miwa couldn't look into his eyes. They were so close to each other that if she looked straight at him, they might look like they're about to kiss.

"Miwa. Look at me." Cecil said softly in Miwa's ears. Miwa felt the warmth of his breath and it felt ticklish. She slowly looked at him and couldn't help but notice his handsome features. He smiled at her, that pretty boy smile of his was so dreamy.

"Beautiful."

"H-huh?"

"You're so beautiful, Miwa." Cecil wrapped his arms around Miwa's waist. They were now in a hug and Miwa didn't know what to do but hug her brother back. They stayed in that position, swaying to the song till it ended.

* * *

><p>Maria walked briskly toward the fountain outside the manor. She was wiping her tears away when she heard someone calling out to her. She looked up to see Lucas C. Yamato walking towards her with a worried expression.<p>

"What do you want?" _(sniff!)_

"C'mon don't cry. It's not that big of a deal." Lucas placed a hand on Maria's shoulder for comfort.

Maria shrugged it away and glared at him. "You don't know what unrequited love feels like!" The tears started swelling up in her purple eyes.

Lucas hugged her and patted her head. "Sssh. I know what you feel. I do." Maria was shocked by the sudden move but appreciated it and let her feelings out. Unrequited love does hurt. Not until you find the right one who'll reciprocate it. _(wink wink!)_

* * *

><p><span>10:20PM  Miwa's Room

Miwa flopped on her bed and was staring at the ceiling. She remembered the part where Lucas confessed to her. She knew he liked her, but she didn't think he was that serious. She really just saw him as a friend. Miwa smiled as she thought of Lucas as a good sport.

"_Miwa." Lucas said. They were by the entrance of dining hall._

"_Yeah?"_

_Lucas looked straight at her with fire in his eyes. Miwa was taken aback. "I like you."_

"_E-eh?"_

"_I like you, Miwa. Ever since we were kids, you were the only one I've been thinking about." _

"_L-Lucas.. What are you.."_

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_

Miwa pinched her cheeks and dismissed what had happened between her and Lucas a while ago. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them again. She started to remember something else with a special someone.

She couldn't stop thinking about what just happened a while ago. It's not like they've never been that close before. But it felt special. It felt different. It felt like there was something behind it, and she didn't know what. Miwa was on her bed wearing a black tank top and sky blue boxers. She blushed as she recalled what Cecil told her.

"_Beautiful."_

"_You're so beautiful, Miwa."_

She squealed and kept turning around as she embraced the delight. She lied on her back and started playing with her necklace. The necklace she got on her seventh birthday from Cecil – a beautiful silver pendant of ORB's lion logo and the flower that was made of pink diamonds. She heavily sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><span>10:30PM  Cecil's Room

Cecil came out from the bathroom wearing nothing but black boxers. He climbed in his bed and went under the sheets. He faced his digital clock that read 10:31PM. He then lied on his back and had his arms folded on the back of his head. He started thinking about the things that happened the whole day. It was surely a night to remember.

_The party was about to end so they decided to go to the balcony. Good thing no one was around the area. Miwa looked up at the starry night sky, the moonlight beaming on her face. Cecil couldn't help staring at her. Miwa looked at him which made him look away fast. She giggled. Cecil looked back at her and saw her auburn eyes glowing. He held her hand and pulled her close to him. _

"_Cecil-sama." Miwa said. Her eyes showed confusion._

_Cecil brought his hand on her cheek and he was leaning forward. Their lips were a few inches apart.. centimeters apart.. millimeters apart.. Miwa's eyes grew wide. She pushed him away with her free hand._

"_W-what are you d-doing, Cecil-sama?" _

_Cecil looked surprised himself. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me." He was pretty embarrassed and apologetic. He ruffled his hair and had his hands gripped on the railings of the balcony, enjoying the breeze and the scenic night sky. _

"_Sorry, Miwa." He looked at her. She was close beside him and had leaned her head on his shoulder._

"_It's okay." _

_Some time had passed and both decided to hit the hay. Before leaving the balcony, Cecil hugged Miwa once more and kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Goodnight."_

"_G-Goodnight."_

Cecil placed his pillow on his face and let his emotions out. What the heck did he just do? Or what the heck was he doing? What the heck? Cecil couldn't believe it. He almost kissed his sister! Well, technically they aren't related by blood, but still! He kept on breathing heavily as his chest felt tight and his tummy was invaded by butterflies.

It was the first time things got really _romantic _between them. Wait. What? He needed to get a hold of himself. He sighed for the last time and decided to sleep. Maybe in the morning he'll feel better already. Not that he didn't feel any better being with Miwa and.. _stuff._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Sigh. Teenagers. And love. Hihihi. Hope you guys liked the start of Part 2. For your information: Part 2 just means that it's the part of the story where they've grown up. And it's where things get serious now. Athrun's birthday sure was an _awesome_ day for our main characters huh? I feel like I still had to continue it but meh. Gonna save it up for the next chapter. So stay tuned guys! Please post a review/comment/feedback because I really need them. Don't be shy to give suggestions!


	10. Chapter 9: Sudden Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Gundam Seed/Destiny, I would've made a happy ending for Athrun and Cagalli. _(sob)_

**Reminders: **OC characters shall arise here and would most probably be the main characters. But don't worry because I'll make this awesome.. I hope. And sorry if grammar goes wrong or whatever mistakes happen. Enjoy!

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update guys! At least it didn't take a month or so. _(heh) _I was really busy with a lot of things like tennis training, violin lessons, friends, and blahblah.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_[Flashback] 9AM / Sunday October 30, CE 89 / ORB: Athha-Zala Residence_

_After the incident/s between the Zala siblings last night, things got awkward between them. Their parents had gone elsewhere and the siblings were the only ones in the dining hall for breakfast. Cecil and Miwa were facing each other across the table, none had spoken a word to each other. Cecil took a bite of his buttered bagel and took a glance at Miwa, who was munching away her omelette. Their eyes met for a second but they quickly averted their eyes from each other. The tension in the air grew deeper. The awkward silence was killing them both. Cecil wanted to say something, but what? He had to think of something quick._

"_Hey." Cecil said._

"_Mmm?" Miwa looked at him while she took a sip of tea._

_The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "We both know last night got really weird, especially at the balcony, and I'm sorry for that. I really didn't know what got into me."_

"_Yeah. It's fine."_

"_Really?"_

"_..I guess."_

_Cecil brought his elbows on the table and rested his forehead on his hands. He was debating with his conscience if he should tell her what he really felt. _

But it would be too sudden. She might think I'm joking and might take things in a bad way. She already said it was fine but if I tell her, she might get all confused and.. ugh! What should I do? What should I say? Why did I even attempt to kiss her? What if I make up an excuse?

"_Miwa, the truth is-"_

"_Maybe it was just the champagne." Cecil lifted his head and was surprised by Miwa's assumption._

"_The champagne?" _

"_Yup. You had a couple of glasses right? So maybe, you know." _

_Cecil's mind started processing things. Would it really be okay to use the champagne as an excuse? But Miwa did start it. Could she be up to something? Should he just go along with it? He didn't really have a choice right now._

"_Uh. Y-Yeah. I guess so." Cecil scratched his head as he chuckled in embarrassment. "So we're good right?"_

_Miwa gave him a smile and said, "Of course."_

_After their conversation at breakfast, they were back to their normal selves. No more awkward silences, tension in the air, averting eyes from each other, and such. They put the happenings of last night aside. However, even if they blamed it on the champagne, their thoughts were still trying to get to them. Evil consciences, indeed._

But I know he was still sane and he knew it was me.._ - Miwa_

I was sober and I knew it was her but I still tried to kiss her.._ - Cecil_

"_So what's your class going to do for Halloween tomorrow?"_

* * *

><p><span>Monday, October 31, CE 89  Archangel Academy

Archangel Academy was one of those schools that didn't miss out on any occasion. Halloween was no exception. Every year, the principal would think of the ghastliest deeds of scaring everyone out. The entrance of Archangel Academy was decorated with fake spider webs and robotic bats that would shriek at you. By the time the students entered the campus, some were heard screaming and crying as they were surprised by the attacks of zombies and skeletons. There were even huge mechanical spiders that would prey on the children. The school bell hadn't rang and the school was already in chaos. Little did they know, a certain figure was peeking by the curtains, laughing evilly. This year was yet another success.

Every Halloween in the High School Department, each batch was appointed to a task, and each class had a different assignment for year the freshmen were under the orders of the principal to design the campus. The sophomores were in-charge of the game booths. The juniors were assigned to turn their classrooms into something Halloween-themed, and lastly, the seniors were in-charge of the Halloween Sports Festival.

3-A [ Spooky Cafe ]

"Kyaa~!" A horde of fangirls rushed over to Lucas Clyne Yamato in his classroom. He was wearing a butler uniform. His face was slightly powdered white, dark purple eyeshadow made him look undead, his spiky chocolate brown hair was combed back and he was wearing fake vampire teeth. He looked hot as a vampire, oh yes he did. He looked at his fangirls with his piercing blue-gray eyes and smiled.

"Welcome to 3-A's Spooky Cafe, ladies. Please take a seat and enjoy your stay."

"Yes, Lucas-sama!" His fangirls then dispersed, filled the seats and started ordering, just for _their _Lucas-sama.

A hand propped over on Lucas' shoulder and Lucas turned his head to see Miwa in her costume. She was wearing a lolita maid outfit with black pumps and matching headgear, had the same make up on but hers was more feminine with eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were tinted red (Miwa hated lipstick) and she was also wearing fake vampire teeth. Her long light brown hair was slightly wavy.

"Good job, Lucas. Business is going well thanks to you." Miwa smirked, revealing her fangs.

"I can't help it. My charm's too irresistible." Lucas joked, earning a light punch on the shoulder from Miwa. The two then went on for their shift as waiters and waitresses.

In 3-A, Miwa, Lucas and Maria were classmates. But what was Maria's job? The cashier.

* * *

><p><span>3-B [ Ghost Pastries ]<span>

Zack, Cecil and Lilly's class were almost doing the same as 3-A's but there was a slight difference. Spooky Cafe was serving tea, cookies and biscuits while Ghost Pastries was serving tea, cakes and cupcakes. The students of 3-B were dressed up as waiters and waitresses that were werewolves rather than vampires. How ironic.

"May I take your order, ladies?" Cecil asked the two girls seated in front of him.

The girls blushed at him. "Y-yes. U-uhm.." Lucas wasn't the only one getting attention from the opposite sex.

Cecil was wearing a waiter uniform, dog ears, and fake fangs. He looked more like a cute (hottie) puppy rather than a werewolf though. But because of his handsome face and enticing eyes, no girl can resist.

"I'd like a slice of chocolate caramel cake with green tea please."

"And I'll have a butterscotch cupcake with vanilla frosting and just water."

"One slice of chocolate caramel cake with green tea and one butterscotch cupcake with vanilla frosting with water, coming right up." Cecil winked at them. The two girls almost fainted.

Cecil then went to Lilly to give the order slip. She was wearing a maid uniform with black stilettos, dog ears and fake fangs as well. Everything was going well, but someone was loudly giving orders.

"Hey, Koenig, stop slacking off and get to work!"

"Aren't you assigned to clean up the tables?"

"The order was oolong tea, you idiot!"

Zack H. Joule was the class president of 3-B, meaning he was in-charge of everything. Like his father, he certainly did things strictly and didn't want to mess up even the slightest. His father had also influenced him to be a top-notcher which resulted in Zack nominating himself as class president, studied hard and was ranked #2 in his batch, captain of the fencing team, and so forth. Wait, who was #1 in their batch? None other than Cecil A. Zala. The never-ending rivalry between their fathers had passed down to their sons.

"He's at it again." Lilly sighed as she handed Cecil the tray of food.

* * *

><p><span>Lunch break<span>

Miwa, Lucas, Cecil, Zack, Lilly (who were still in costume, but the girls changed their shoes into black flats) had gone to meet up in the basketball gym where the Halloween basketball game was being held. The high school's varsity team was against the high school faculty's own basketball team. What made it so Halloween was that they had to wear spooky make up and different kinds of Halloween novelties.

It was a heated battle as both teams showed skill in the sport. Miwa and Lilly cheered for the most valuable player – Reno R. La Flaga. Incase you forgot about him, he's Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga's son. He's a year older than the gang. He has his mother's brown hair and his father's blue eyes.

"Go Reno!"

"Fight Reno, fight!"

Just in cue, Reno had just shot three points for his team. The crowd went wild! Reno himself had his own fangirls who were the loudest in the gym. They even wore cheerleader outfits, had pompoms in their hands and made banners for him. I guess our guys here are so handsome and popular, huh?

By halftime, Miwa excused herself from the group to go to the ladies' room – which was located outside the gym, near the entrance. She went in and looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed she still had the matching headgear on and removed it. Her lip tint was almost gone and her hair had become a little bit messy from all the waitress duties. She slightly combed her hair with her fingers and when she was satisfied with how she looked, she went out.

_**BOOM!**_

Miwa was startled as she heard an explosion. She looked at the sky and saw the smoke coming from the nearby mall. She saw green laser beams shooting out from the sky.

_Those lasers are most probably from a Gundam. It couldn't be.._

Miwa didn't hesitate. She quickly ran towards the explosion as fast as her legs could take her. It's been a long time since there was such an occurrence. While on the way, she thought of the possibilities of who had caused the explosion – and it all led to just one.

_This feeling.. I know it's them. I just know._

_Huff huff huff!_

A black Gundam with red eyes and purple mechanical wings was shooting lasers all over the place. Miwa was a few meters away, gasping for air and her eyes widen. She felt a tingly sense when she faced the Gundam.

_[A/N: For reference of the black Gundam, please search in Google Images: "Freedom Black Gundam" It's merely a basis. Then imagine the body more black with red eyes and the wings are purple.]_

_I-Its that Gundam.._

The Gundam turned around, facing Miwa. Miwa flinched in surprise. She wanted to run but her legs were frozen. She noticed a logo on its right shoulder.

_B-Bl..ac..k R-Ra-_

Miwa stopped her thoughts as the Gundam pointed its laser gun at her.

_Run, you dummy! Move!_

The laser beam shot towards her. Miwa closed her eyes and covered her arm over her head, even though it wouldn't save her from death.

_**CLING!**_

Miwa slowly opened her eyes and saw a familiar Gundam in front of her. It shielded her from the black Gundam's attack.

"Miwa, get out of here, now!"

Miwa recognized the voice and it was her father, Athrun Zala. He was piloting his new mobile suit, the ZGMF-V10A Eternal Justice Gundam.

"H-hai!"

Miwa quickly ran for cover. She knew she had to go somewhere safer, but she wanted to know more about that black Gundam. The strange tingly feeling she just had, what was that? She knew whoever pilots it is part of the organization that kidnap her twin brother, Seto Lancaster. Miwa looked around and saw a abandoned motorcycle, luckily with the keys on. Her eyes gleamed with a plan. She dashed towards it and road it towards the base.

"Who are you?" Athrun asked as he aimed to slash the enemy with his beam sword – however the enemy blocked with its shield.

There was no response. The black Gundam and Athrun continued to battle. But as they did, Athrun had to either get rid of the enemy quick or continue to battle with him but in midair as the surroundings were getting destroyed.

"Agh!" The black Gundam kicked the chest of Athrun's Gundam and he was sent a few meters away. Athrun quickly got up and zoomed towards the enemy, pulling its arm towards the sky. There, they would fight.

Inside the black Gundam, was a man who wore a black and white mobile suit attire. His helmet's face shield was tinted black – making his face undeterminable.

_Beep beep beep!_

"Your time's up. Get back to headquarters." A voice of a man emitted.

"Wakata." the black Gundam's pilot responded monotonously. He shifted his Gundam and started to launch towards space.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away this time!" Athrun then had his Gundam's sword aim at the enemy and when he was about to pierce through it, the enemy Gundam flashed behind him and cut his legs off, then disappearing immediately.

Athrun couldn't believe his eyes. The enemy was just in front of him and then by a split second it was able to flash quickly behind him. He had been outmatched. He cursed as he failed.

"Athrun!" Cagalli's face appeared on his screen. She seemed worried. "Daijoubu?"

Athrun sighed and replied, "Yeah. Don't worry. I'm heading back to base."

Before heading out towards Sector 4, Athrun looked at the damage caused by the anonymous Gundam and their fight. A lot of repairs were going to be made starting from now on. He looked up in the sky, wondering what on earth was that Gundam.

* * *

><p><span>ORB: Sector 4<span>

The sound of a motorcycle screech was heard in the base where Gundams were designated. Miwa quickly went inside to find her mother.

"Miwa-sama!" A mechanic exclaimed as he was surprised seeing her in a rush – and the fact that she was wearing a lolita maid costume.

"Where's Cagalli-sama? I need to speak to her right now." Miwa briskly walked towards the direction the mechanic said.

The door slid open and inside the room was Cagalli, Ledonir Kisaka, and other military personnel.

"Miwa! What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked, eyeing her daughter's attire.

"The black Gundam! Athrun-sama! I-" Miwa was interrupted when Cagalli gave her a hug.

"Well, thank goodness you're okay."

"Why was Athrun-sama the only one sent to take care of that Gundam? He could've been in grave danger."

"Athrun himself said he'd take care of it."

"Huh? Why?"

"I wanted to personally get something out of the pilot. Too bad, he didn't respond."

Everyone looked to see Athrun, who just got inside the room. He had just arrived in the base with his legless Gundam and heard that Miwa came rushing down here. Both Miwa and Cagalli went up to him, looking relieved. He patted both their heads telling them that he was fine.

Soon after, Cagalli instructed the personnel to investigate and give a report about the recent calamity, the attacker and the current situation in ORB.

Report: Three civilians died. Fifteen wounded. Freeleon Mall destroyed. Several buildings and roads around the four kilometer district damaged.

Report: The attacker – a black Gundam with red eyes and purple wings – has been identified as.. BRX-107 Resurrection.

Everyone in the room was shocked by this. The identity of the black Gundam has never been identified before but now, they were able to trace it. The tracker pointed out that the Gundam must've intentionally given out its identity but the reasons are unclear.

Report: There are no other information from the Resurrection, other than its name. W-Wait. There seems to be a logo on the right shoulder of the Gundam, it reads Black Ravens. But it's almost undeterminable as it is somewhat scratched out and faded.

_That's it! Black Ravens. That's what I saw. _Miwa thought.

"So the Black Ravens is true after all." Athrun told Cagalli. She had a worried expression on her face but nodded in agreement.

"It's been years since they've last attacked us." Kisaka added. "Who knows what's going on with their heads."

While the reports were going on, Miwa went up to her parents. She wanted to know more about these Black Ravens and ask what they know about them. When she was about to speak, Athrun went ahead and signaled her that they would talk outside instead. Cagalli left behind to take care of things.

* * *

><p>"Athrun-sama, what do you know about the Black Ravens?" Miwa said straight-forwardly.<p>

"We don't really know much about them yet. All we know is that they're the sole reason behind every attack since before."

Miwa lowered her head and murmured, "And they're also the ones who kidnapped my brother."

Athrun looked at his daughter sympathetically. "From the looks of things, they're starting to reveal themselves. This might be our chance."

Miwa looked at Athrun with hope in her eyes. "Then does that mean-"

_Incoming message! Incoming message!_

Athrun and Miwa looked at each other surprised by the sound they heard. They quickly reentered the room.

_Incoming message! Incoming message!_

"What's going on?" Athrun asked.

"It's coming from an unknown source. Should we accept it?" An officer asked.

Cagalli looked at Athrun for confirmation. He firmly nodded. Cagalli then looked back at the officer and told him to show the message. In front of them was a huge screen and there appeared a man, who was around his mid 60's, with short gray hair and we has wearing a black mask. _[A/N: Similar to Neo Roanoke but shorter, it only covers his eyes.] _He was wearing a black military uniform with a small raven pin on its collar.

"Good afternoon, Chief Representative of ORB and fellow citizens." The man started. Everyone quietly listened.

"I am the leader of Black Ravens. It has been years since our last attack and until this day, we have never revealed ourselves."

…

"I know you're wondering why we've been attacking ORB and some parts of Earth. That is because of the treaty."

…

"While the treaty still exists, we will continue with our plans of waging war. You wouldn't want that, do you?"

…

"The boy we kidnapped nine years ago. Well, who knows what we've done to him."

…

"I'll only say this once, Naturals and Coordinators are not fit to exist in peace."

_Pi! _The screen went black.

Cagalli slammed her fist on a table and gritted her teeth. She had her eyebrows furrowed and she was filled with anger and confusion. The Black Ravens' leader had just spoken about waging a new war. That was certainly the last thing anyone wanted right now nor ever. Cagalli didn't know what to do. Breaking the treaty would be stupid, but engaging in a war was even more foolish. She ruffled her hair and then regained her composure. She wouldn't let these Black Ravens get the best of her. Athrun approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, showing that he was there to support her. She looked back at him and gave a weak smile.

_Shingk! _The sound of the door closed.

* * *

><p><span>POV: Miwa<span>

"The boy we kidnapped nine years ago. Well, who knows what we've done to him."

The leader of the Black Ravens evilly smirked. My mind began to race. My body began to tremble. I clench my fists tight and look down, not wanting to be seen close to tears. I bit my lower lip and try to remain calm. But I can't.

I stormed out of the room, tears escaping my eyes. I don't know where I'm going. I don't know what I'm going to do. I just kept on running and running, trying to escape from it all.

"_..who knows what we've done to him." _The words of that man kept ringing in my head. What could have they done to him? I didn't want to think my brother was dead. He just couldn't be. I stopped running when I noticed I had reached Basement 2 of Sector 4 where they had our Gundams. I wipe my tears away and walk towards the ORB-Z17X Midnight, my Gundam. Its whole body was dark grey with maroon on several parts. The eyes were golden yellow. And the wings were maroon with dark grey.

_[A/N: For Miwa's Gundam, imagine the Infinite Justice but the wings are like the Strike Freedom. It's just that dark grey is one of the main colors.]_

I stared at Midnight. Its eyes were shining. I start to remember the moment I got it. It was actually just two months ago. I had just finished one of my many mobile suit trainings here in the base. At that time I was testing out ORB's new mercenary mobile suits. They were fairly great and had a lot of improvements. As I jumped out of the cockpit, Kojiro Murdoch-san told me to go to Basement 2. I asked him what was up, he said it was a surprise. Oh, it was a surprise all right. My whole family was there whom had revealed my new personal Gundam.

Next to my Gundam was Cecil-sama's. It was developed from our father's Infinite Justice in which was vastly improved both in design and artillery. Cecil-sama had gotten ZGMF-V09X Glory earlier than I did.

_[A/N: For Cecil's, use the Infinite Justice as a basis. The colors are the same but the white colored parts are lessened. The wings tweak it a bit to a more cooler, DRAGOON-like wings like Strike Freedom's, but not really. The point is is that it's a way more cooler version of IJ. Imagination guys!]_

I take a deep breath. I look again at Midnight and wish I could hop in to search for Seto-onii-san. Somehow, an urge was telling me that I should, but I know best than to foolishly wander off towards space. I start to go back home as a crave for my bed. It's been a long and tiring day and rest was all I needed right now.

_Brrt! Brrt!_

I was startled by the vibration of my cellphone in my skirt's right pocket. I whip up my cellphone and see fifteen new messages and eighteen missed calls. The texts and missed calls were all from Cecil and the gang. I read the latest message and it was Cecil asking me to go back home as soon as possible. I press the call button and put my cellphone up my ear.

"Miwa!" Cecil cried out pretty loudly on the receiver. I move my cellphone away for a bit.

"Calm down, Cecil-sama."

"What do you mean 'calm down'? I'm worried sick here! Why weren't you replying or answering?"

"Gomen. I guess I was too distracted. I'm about to go home now."

"Dad said you came to the base then left all of a sudden. Where are you?"

"I'm still here, in Basement 2 that is."

"Wait by the entrance, I'll pick you up."

* * *

><p><span>POV: Cecil<span>

After Miwa said she was in Basement 2, I immediately take action in picking her up. I've heard from my dad on the phone everything that had happened. I know Miwa's in knots right now and I feel like she needs someone to be there for her. I drove towards the entrance of Sector 4 and saw Miwa standing there. She had her eyes on the ground and seemed to be in deep thought. I grin a little as she was still wearing her maid costume. I stop in front of her and she looked up surprise.

"Cecil-sama." She smiled at me, but I can see the sadness in her eyes. She sat next to me and thanked me for picking her up. I say it was no problem. While concentrating on the road, I could see from the corner of my eye that she had her head down, eyebrows creased, looking at her hands clasped together tightly on her lap.

"What's wrong?" I ask her as I steer the wheel to the left.

She let loose her hands and sat straight. She gave a deep sigh and said, "Nothing much." She didn't look at me though.

"It doesn't look like there's nothing wrong. You can talk to me."

"I know. But maybe later?" She turned her head to me for a quick second.

I mimic her action then I decide to shut up. She'll open up to me when she's ready. The whole car ride back to our house was silent. When I parked the car, she told me she wasn't hungry and won't be around for dinner. I nod in reply and got out of the car.

* * *

><p><span>POV: Miwa<span>

I flopped down onto my bed and relax as the soft pillows and sheets envelope me. I look at the ceiling and then close my eyes. My mind was blank, surprisingly. Well, I didn't want to think about today's events for now. I was tired and.. dirty too. I got up and decided to take a nice warm bath.

I change into a baby blue pajama top and gray plaid boxers. I brush my hair as I continue drying it. I sit on the edge of my bed and look at my digital clock, it read 6:44PM. When it struck at exactly 6:45PM, I heard knocking on my door. I looked back to see Cecil-sama.

"Hey." He said as he went to sit beside me. "Came to check up on you. Mom and Dad are worried about you, everyone actually."

I crawl on my bed towards the center and sit with my legs crossed. I grab a pillow behind me and hug it on my chest.

"The black Gundam, or should I say the Resurrection, I came face to face with it."

"I heard. It was a good thing Dad came to the rescue." Cecil-sama followed me and was now sitting beside me.

"It was weird. I felt something. I don't know how to describe it. It was some sort of sixth sense." I look at my brother and he looked back. He gave this look telling me to keep going.

"Well, whatever that feeling was, it had to mean something. Did Athrun-sama tell you about the message from the leader of the Black Ravens?"

"Yeah. We talked about it during dinner."

I hug my pillow tighter and said, "When he said 'who knows what we've done to him?' I didn't know how to react and just left the room. I didn't want to jump into conclusions on what _did _they do to him. I didn't want to think they ended up killing him." My eyes started to get teary, I try my best to prevent myself from crying.

Cecil-sama latched his arm on my neck and had his hand on my head. He kissed my head and whispered comforting words. He told me it was okay to let it all out and cry, so I did.

"He's not dead. He promised you guys will meet again right?" Cecil-sama was stroking my hair, it felt nice and soothing.

"Mmm.." I mumble.

For the rest of the night, I confided my feelings and thoughts to my brother. He was a good listener and I appreciated his efforts in consoling me. The next thing I knew, my eyes were drooping and I've started to fall asleep. Cecil-sama had tucked me in bed and kissed my cheek before saying, "Sweet dreams, Miwa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Review please! I hope you guys were able to imagine the Gundams. _(pout) _I'm sorry if the battle scene sucked. I'm not so good at it. I'll try my best next time. And I hope you guys can sense some character development (if there is any.. LOL yeah even I don't know) But who knows? Things are about to get serious here. Review/comment/feedback!


	11. Chapter 10: Choices

**Disclaimer: **Yes, that's right! I'm the creator of Gundam Seed/Destiny that's why I'm making a fanfiction! _(sarcasm)_

**Reminders: **OC characters shall arise here and would most probably be the main characters. But don't worry because I'll make this awesome.. I hope. And sorry if grammar goes wrong or whatever mistakes happen. Enjoy!

**A/N: **I forgot to tell you guys about Miwa and Cecil's Gundams. I decided to base it from Infinite Justice because that's their dad's Gundam (before, because in this fanfic he's got a new and better kind of Justice.) Besides, Miwa and Cecil love their daddy so much that they followed in his footsteps. _(giggle) _If you're wondering about the others' Gundams, surely if you're patient enough, you'll get to see or imagine actually, what their Gundams are. _(evil laugh) _I've already planned what they're called too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"_Youre not getting away this time!"_

_Athrun launched forward and aimed his beam sword at his opponent._

"_Troublesome." muttered the pilot of Resurrection as he flash stepped behind Athrun and successfully slashed off the legs of Eternal Justice. Leaving Athrun in disbelief, he vanished from the scene towards who knows where._

* * *

><p><span>Space  Unknown Location: Black Ravens Headquarters

The headquarters of the Black Ravens was completely hidden using the most advanced technology of invisibility and camouflage. The Resurrection signaled the base that he was about to land. The headquarters of the Black Ravens soon resurfaced as the invisibility was turned off for the arrival of its top pilot. The hatched open and entered the Resurrection. As soon as the pilot properly parked his Gundam in his usual spot, he opened the cockpit and went down using a hanger. The mechanics immediately worked on his Gundam for any repairs. When the pilot landed, he removed his helmet revealing a handsome teenager with brown hair and metallic brown eyes and headed towards the office of his leader.

_Shingk!_

The black chair in front of the Resurrection's pilot spun around and revealed the black masked man known as the leader of the Black Ravens. The pilot saluted and walked closer towards his leader's desk.

"Welcome back, Seo. How did things go?" The leader smirked.

"My mission was successful, Sir. I also encountered the Eternal Justice."

"The Eternal Justice? You mean the oh-so-famous Athrun Zala?"

"Yes."

The leader chuckled lightly. "And then? Were you able to kill him?"

"Negative, Sir. I was only able to damage his Gundam before heading back."

"I see." The leader's amused face vanished. The leader propped his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together.

"I've given them my message a while ago. Do you think they'll agree to the breaking of the treaty?" He turned his chair sideways and glanced at Seo who didn't respond. They only made eye contact for a second, before the man before Seo looked away.

"Of course they won't. They care too much about the peace between Naturals and Coordinators. They'll never give up. Only war can solve this."

"From now on you'll be on break. We've got a big surprise for our _friends_ coming up and I have a special plan for you."

Seo nodded and exited the room after saying, "I understand, Hein-sama."

* * *

><p><span>POV: Seo<span>

I float back to my room which was composed of light purple walls, a wall monitor screen near the door, a bed with white sheets and a pillow, a table with a laptop on top, a chair, a closet and the bathroom. I decided to take a warm shower. _Aah~ _My muscles relax as I feel the warm drops of water on my skin. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. Today was my first time attacking ORB and it was also the first time in years since _we_ did. It was an easy mission to just destroy a few constructions and give ORB a heads up that we, the Black Ravens, are back. Hein-sama told me that ORB might send a few mercenary Gundams for me but the Eternal Justice came instead. I felt a little bit honored knowing the history of its pilot. Too bad I overpowered him. I expected a lot from _the _Athrun Zala. I open my eyes and look at the wall absent-mindedly. I suddenly remember the girl I saw a while ago. She had long tan hair and she was wearing a maid costume. It was strange that she was the only civilian around the premises and didn't bother to run away after seeing the Resurrection and the damages I've made. Her eyes flared with shock, fear and it seemed like she was longing for something.. or someone.

_Miwa!_

Her name sounded familiar. I don't remember when or where I've heard her name before but it rang a bell. I shook my head and turned off the shower. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist and I grab another towel and hang it loosely on my neck. As I exited the shower, I notice myself in the mirror. I look closely and see the X-like scar that diagonally ran down my right cheek. I press my finger lightly, tracing it. I had gotten the scar a years ago when I had first woken up in this prison. I woke up on a table, bright white lights pierced my eyes, I look around and see men in blue surgical gowns. One came up to me and asked if I knew my name, I couldn't speak. I was afraid. My instincts made me jump off the table and immediately exit the room but there were guards outside who carried me back to the table. As I was struggling, my fists and feet punching and kicking around, I broke a few glasses that created the scar of my cheek. I shook my head and ruffled my hair furiously. I stopped myself from remembering those horrible memories. I look up on the mirror and something sparkled. It was the necklace I was wearing. I toy with the pendant which was a bird made of blue opal stone with a sakura petal on it. I've had it ever since I remember being here. I don't know where, when or whom I got this from. This necklace is my only source of hope and determination. It's my only way out of here and my only key to figuring out who I really am.

A week has passed since the first attack in nine years from the Black Ravens. ORB had contacted PLANT and the Earth Alliance about the incident and the message from the leader of the Black Ravens. They've worked together in warning other major organizations about the war the Black Ravens plan to start and have made pre-cautions. An accumulated five attacks have been reported for the past week. The first attack in ORB, the second and third was in the territory of Korea and China, the fourth in North Africa, and the fifth in South America. PLANT is on heavy guard as it would cause a major state of calamity if any of its cities were successfully damaged by the enemy.

The Resurrection was not in the five attacks but instead mercenary Gundams were deployed to do the dirty work. As much as possible the mercenaries of the Black Ravens were to be caught alive but they either managed to escape in a flash or self-destruct to avoid spilling the beans. A report had been shown that the mercenary Gundams have changed in design – from white with green and gold streaks to dark indigo with silver streaks – and the advance function to _flash step _just like how the Resurrection was able to outmatch Athrun Zala. ORB, PLANT, and the Earth Alliance have been figuring out how this function was created.

* * *

><p><span>ORB: Sector 4  Above it. Yes, at the sky.

"Aaaagh!" Miwa cried out as she successfully aimed her Midnight's right fist onto her opponent's head. As her opponent staggered a bit, she immediately launched forward with a beam sword on hand. When her opponent regained proper position, it quickly hovered its shield before its body, blocking Miwa's attack, and causing Miwa to fly back.

"You're really trying to kill me, Miwa." A voice of a man emitted from the Gundam in front of Miwa.

"Sorry, Cecil-sama. I can't help it." Miwa chuckled lightly.

Cecil sighed inside his Glory's cockpit. He looked up to his screen which had Miwa's face in view.

"Take training seriously but please, this has been the hundredth time you've almost tried putting me to death."

Cecil could see Miwa's embarrassed expression. They have been training everyday after school ever since the Freeleon Assault – dubbed from the destruction of Freeleon Mall, it's surroundings and the news of the Black Ravens' return.

"So again?" Miwa asked.

"Aa."

Miwa launched once more at her opponent and both of them had their beam swords clashed. They were both struggling, trying to overcome one another. Cecil backed away and quickly brought his laser gun and started shooting. The Midnight evaded all lasers while flying towards Glory.

"You're getting better, Miwa." Cecil smirked. "But that's still not enough!"

Glory flashed behind Midnight and kicked its back.

"Ugh!" Miwa winced at the force of the kick and her Gundam falling down. She turned her Gundam and powered up her boosters towards Glory. But it was nowhere to be found.

_Huh? Where's Cecil-sama? What's he up to? _

Miwa kept looking around and checked her radar to see if any Gundam was near, but there was none.

_**TING!**_

A laser hit Midnight's shoulder. Miwa turned around to see Glory's DRAGOONs coming towards her and shooting powerful lasers with the intent of bringing her down.

_What's Cecil-sama thinking?_

Miwa had a hard time evading and trying to destroy each of those pesky little laser shooters. Her Midnight was hit a couple of times and was almost out of energy. But Cecil and Glory's whereabouts were still unknown.

"Cecil-sama!" Miwa called out his name. No response. "Cecil-sama! Where are you?"

"Ugh!" Miwa cried once more as she felt a heavy blow dealt on her Gundam. She saw the Glory in front of her, its remaining DRAGOONs came to reattach back to its wings.

_He's playing with me!_

Miwa had her eyebrows furrowed and fists gripping tightly on the thrusters. She felt the sweat on her forehead trickle down towards the side of her cheeks. One of the things she didn't like was being toyed around with.

"Can you still fight Miwa? Did I overdo it?" Miwa heard Cecil's voice with a tint of laughter. A vein popped on her forehead. Cecil was definitely teasing her.

"Cecil-sama, you baka!" Midnight threw its shield like a boomerang at Glory. Glory easily evaded the attack by flying upwards but was double kicked from behind. A few lasers hit Glory as it was falling down. Cecil gritted his teeth and regained composure. He heard beeping sounds from his Gundam, signaling the incoming Gundam. The Midnight had a beam sword on each hand, flying towards him with the clear intention of piercing through his armor.

_Miwa, what the?_

Cecil panicked and brought his own beam sword with a shield on the other hand. Their weapons clashed and they continued trying to subdue each other.

"Woah. They're really getting intense up there." said a military officer who was watching the _training _going on up above Sector 4.

* * *

><p><em><span>A week ago..<span>_

"_Now is not that right time, Miwa. You have to patiently wait." Cagalli said._

"_But Cagalli-sama!"_

"_Miwa!" Cagalli shouted. Miwa flinched and stayed silent. She looked down, embarrassed, with fists clenched on her sides. _

_Cagalli put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm sorry. I know how much you want to look for him but you have to understand. The enemy we're facing right now is far more powerful than we imagined. We can't risk to do anything stupid."_

_Miwa nodded lightly and bit her lower lip. Her eyes were getting teary but she tried not to let them out. She just hoped her mother wouldn't give her a hug or else.. too late. Cagalli hugged Miwa and caressed her head. "Sshh." Cagalli said as she knew Miwa let her emotions out on her mother's shoulder._

"_I've already informed the Earth Alliance and PLANT about this. Things will get settled eventually. There's no need to rush. When the right time comes, you'll finally be able to join the fray against the Black Ravens."_

_Miwa broke away from the hug and looked at her mother with wide, tear-stricken eyes._

"_W-what? Are you saying you're allowing me to..?" Cagalli plastered a sad smile and nodded._

"_Why? I mean not that I don't want to but are you sure? Aren't you and Athrun-sama worried?"_

"_Of course we're worried! But we know how much this means to you. We both know you'd like to find him with your own hands."_

* * *

><p><em><span>Just a few days ago<span> – after hearing about Cagalli and Athrun's decision.._

_Yzak Joule, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, and Athrun Zala were in the Yamato's residence in PLANT. They had planned a meeting regarding the Freeleon Assault and they were by the garden. Yzak and Kira were on their seats, Athrun was leaning on the terrace watching the view, while Lacus was in the kitchen busy preparing tea and baking cookies. Her haros were not with her today as she told them not to disturb her friends and she in their important meeting. Pink haro was robotically mad as it kept on saying, "I don't like! I don't like!"_

"_Athrun, they're only children." Kira said. _

_Athrun turned his head away from the grassland view to look at Kira. "It was a hard decision to make. I had no choice."_

"_But putting their lives at stake-!"_

"_Shut it, Yamato!" Yzak butted in. He had an annoyed expression on his face. He crossed his arms on his chest and looked intensely at Kira, who didn't expect the silver-head's sudden burst._

"_Look. We've got a war coming up and we're up against these so-called Black Ravens who seem to have the potential in dealing a lot of damage, not only in Earth but also here in PLANT. We may have a great force against them but we all know how advanced their technology is. Who knows what else they have on their sleeves?"_

"_They're still too young for this. For war. I don't want to put them through the things we experienced before."_

"_But to let them do nothing is far more worse. We all know that they have become just like us. They're the best pilots of their generation and they need to be ready at any given moment."_

"_The risk is just-" Kira stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it firmly. He looked up to see it was Athrun, who looked at him with sadness in his eyes. He too was pained to have made his choice in approving to send his children to fight in the war. Athrun shook his head, telling Kira that he had to accept things. _

"_Athrun.."_

"_You're not the only one against this, Kira. Everyone is. Even Yzak." Athrun said. He looked at Yzak who quickly averted his eyes and turned his head, eyebrows furrowed and lips frowned, he muttered, "Tch."_

"_If we want to win, we have to fight. If we want to stop the war, we have to fight. If we want to live, we have to fight."_

_Kira put his elbows on the table and rested his forehead on his clasped hands. He closed his eyes and sighed. The thought of sending your child to war was not easy especially after all that had happened to him and his comrades. It would be stressful and painful. He knew very well what it was like fighting in a war. The consequences! The possibility of death was high and to lose not only his son but also his friends' children would be devastating. But he also had to think about the current situation. Right now, at any given moment, the Black Ravens could start their attack and wage a heated battle that would bring a lot of damages and sacrifices. But to win this war, they had to fight. He had to fight. He had found his resolve._

_Clingk!_

_Kira opened his eyes and saw a cup of tea. He raised his head to see Lacus pouring tea on Yzak's cup. Athrun was now seated beside him._

"_Are you feeling well, Kira?" Lacus asked._

"_Aa." Kira meekly smiled._

_Lacus smiled back. "I'll go back to the kitchen now. The cookies will be done in a few minutes."_

_Athrun took a sip of his tea and looked at Kira. Kira seemed to be in a daze while holding the handle of his cup. _

"_Kira." Athrun started. "We're not forcing you to agree with our decision."_

"_I know." Kira looked at Yzak then to Athrun. "I've already made mine."_

* * *

><p>"Cecil-sama, you baka! If it weren't for your DRAGOONs, I wouldn't have had to use a lot of energy." Miwa complained as she landed her Gundam on Sector 4's base.<p>

"It is training right? You have to get used to them." Cecil smirked. He knew very well his sister was annoyed by the fact that he had taken her down by their training-turned-fight.

"But still! What if I got injured or worst, killed?"

"You know I wouldn't let that happen."

"Hmph!" Miwa scoffed at her brother and turned off the monitor before Cecil could reply anything back. The two parked their Gundams at their respective places. Cecil opened his cockpit and went down using the hanger. He looked at Midnight who was just beside Glory and saw that Miwa hadn't come out of her Gundam yet. When Cecil landed his feet on the ground, he removed his helmet revealing his messy blond hair and jade-colored eyes. He looked again at Midnight, expecting his sister to come out, but still she remained inside. What could she be up to?

Miwa removed her helmet and laid back on her seat. Today's training was the first to have been quite serious. She didn't expect her brother to suddenly change the course of their training. Miwa put the back of her hand on her forehead. She sighed heavily. Cecil Zala, Lucas Yamato and Zack Joule were considered one of the top mobile suit pilots of their generation. Miwa was also one of the top but she didn't want to be labeled as such. She knew she still had a lot to learn and she still needed more training. Miwa aimed for excellence. In order to find her long lost twin brother, she had to do her best and never give up. Everything she had been training for was for her brother, Seto.

_Seto-onii-san.. _Miwa closed her eyes briefly. The image of Seto smiling appeared on her mind but it was blurry. As if she couldn't remember much of Seto's face anymore.

"Miwa!" Cecil called out. "Are you getting out or what?"

Miwa was disturb to her thoughts and realized that she had been staying too long in her Gundam. She opened her cockpit and went down.

"Sorry, Cecil-sama. I was just thinking."

* * *

><p><span>PLANT: ZAFT Headquarters<span>

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Incoming Message! Incoming Message!_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Incoming Message! Incoming Message!_

"Yzak-sama. Shall we receive it?"

"Aa. Everyone be quiet!"

Right before them on the huge screen appeared a familiar man wearing a black mask that concealed his eyes.

"Greetings ZAFT Supreme Chairman, Yzak Joule. This is Hein Krauss Scion, leader of the Black Ravens. It seems the treaty between Naturals and Coordinators has not been revoked. I've personally sent a previous message concerning this. I bet you knew of that. I've given you quite a long time to make your decision. You all know the consequences of your actions of not complying. For your reward, we, the Black Ravens, will commence our attack beginning with the most fragile – PLANT."

The leader of the Black Ravens smirked and laughed evilly before the message ended and the screen turned black once more. Yzak immediately ordered the personnel to send an alert message to ORB and the Earth Alliance and to attach the Black Raven's message too. He briskly went out of the room and floated towards the military quarters.

_Damn it! _

Yzak clenched his fist and slammed it on the wall. He repeatedly kept on slamming it until his fist sorely hurt. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply, his teeth gritted tight. A new war was something everyone feared and hated the most. It caused nothing but sorrow and destruction. Everything was fine until the Black Ravens. Everyone were at peace and no one dared to bring up another war until the Black Ravens did. Why? No one knows why. Why go so far over a treaty? There was no point in asking why. The war the Black Ravens are waging upon could be the greatest yet. The worst. They had to get ready. They had to fight.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi guys! Did I take too long? School has started and it's my senior year. Pretty busy! This chapter seems short sorry :( So I want to clarify some things. Yzak is like the ZAFT Leader whatever. Lacus is the PLANT Supreme Council Leader. Kira is like Lacus' right hand and yes he has some powers. Concerning Kira's character in this chapter, you know what he'd been through over GS & GSD. Especially GS! So yeah he's hesistating. But he finally gave in! And yes, the parents are fighting alongside their children. Aww ain't that sweet? Miwa and Cecil's training – imagine it to be a really sorta intense Gundam fight because Cecil suddenly really went serious. And uh.. Remember the mysterious HKS guy from the previous chapters? Hmmm. And who is this Seo person? Do you know? Any ideas? I hope I covered everything up in this chapter. If you guys have any questions or suggestions just give a **REVIEW / COMMENT / FEEDBACK ! **I always reply :D

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Black Ravens vs. ORB & PLANT. Wait.. What about the Earth Alliance? 


End file.
